


湮灭 （Oblivion)

by stevepancake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asphyxiation, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Breeding, Character Death, Choking, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hero Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Loki (Marvel), Size Kink, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevepancake/pseuds/stevepancake
Summary: 这章好长，还是分开吧。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470590) by [Xyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide). 

即使是绿巨人也不足以与泰坦巨人相抗衡，他们失败了。海姆达尔用仅存的黑魔法把绿巨人传送去了米德加德。萨诺斯一步一步走近海姆达尔，捡起守门人的剑，抬手刺向他。而索尔只能绝望地看着这一切，除了嘶喊之外无能为力。

“请允许我冒昧地提议，”洛基从索尔的身边转出来，一边说着一边小心翼翼地向泰坦人走近，打断了他准备刺杀海姆达尔的动作。“米德加德有两块无限宝石，派我去把它们给您取回来。”

“然后再次令我失望，就像你上次那样？”萨诺斯冷笑道。“就算你刚刚交给我空间宝石，但那是在我派你来的几年之后，而且你还把心灵宝石给弄丢了。”

“请相信我。这次我不会犯同样的错误了。”尽管洛基很想低头查看一下那位年长的神明，海姆达尔的伤情，但他还是谨慎地把目光所在萨诺斯的身上，“我了解他们的守护者，我了解绿巨人所有的弱点。这一次他们的抵抗不会再像上次那样令人措手不及。”

" “Proxima（暗夜比邻星），Maw(乌木喉)，我的孩子们，”萨诺斯转过脸对着他们说：“阿斯加德人以为他犯了如此严重的错误我会轻易就放过他。”

“他那么弱，又花言巧语哄骗您相信了他的能力。您当初就应该派我们去拿宝石，而不是他。”暗夜比邻星说道。

“萨诺斯，我~”

“安静，阿斯加德人。”萨诺斯用一根手指抚摸着洛基的面颊，“我甚至借给你一颗宝石，可你还是辜负了我，你把它弄丢了，还把宇宙魔方据为己有。”

“为了不让你得到，我还把现实宝石送到收藏家那里藏起来。”洛基心想。唯一让他最终放弃Tesseract的原因是要救索尔，他们 等待绿巨人到来已经等了太久，而索尔被萨诺斯折磨得太过接近死亡的临界点了。不管怎样，交出一颗总比三颗要强太多了。

“作为对你失败的惩罚我应该杀了你的哥哥，就这样，让我先杀了你的朋友。”萨诺斯继续说道。

萨诺斯举起剑对准海姆达尔扎了下去。

“你的邀约！”洛基在紧要的最后一刻脱口喊了出来，这让索诺斯的剑偏离了海姆达尔的心脏，扎入了旁边的地板。

萨诺斯转头看向他，挑了挑眉，无声地示意他继续说下去。虽然很难说出口，洛基还是强迫自己开口。

“当我们初次见面时，你给了我一个提议，”他开始道，努力使自己的声音听上去更勇敢，更果断镇定。“从第一天起你就知道我可以给你一个继承人，一个真正的孩子，不是这些你在路上捡来的四处流浪的孤儿。”他目光凌厉地扫视了一遍暗夜比邻星，亡刃将军，乌木喉和黑矮星。“如果我能为你诞下一个孩子，你将给我一个你身边的位置。”

“可你已经拒绝过一次了，”萨诺斯提醒他。“是什么让你突然改变了主意？”

洛基的喉头发紧，他忍不住去看索尔。自从上次遇到萨诺斯之后发生了太多的变故。那时候他满腔的仇恨，愤怒和痛苦。他的存在完全建立在谎言之上。而之所以他永远不可能像他兄长一样优秀是因为他是约顿人。他恨那自称是他父亲和他兄长的人，他恨所有的阿斯加德人。而他最恨他自己，他恨自己是怪物一般的霜巨人，那种奥丁在他的成长过程中故意培养他像其他人一样去憎恨和恐惧的生物。可是现在当他望着他的兄长时，他所感受到的爱比任何时候都强烈。尽管这几年在经历了这么多事情之后他们之间的纽带还很脆弱，但归根结底，索尔是他拥有的一切，是他唯一真心爱着的人。

“因为我是阿斯加德的王子，是奥丁的儿子。”

他屏住呼吸将视线转回到萨诺斯身上。

“我将给你一个继承人，作为回报，你要赦免余下所有的阿斯加德人。”

在即将到来的战斗中索尔需要海姆达尔。而瓦尔基里和石头人在黑曜五将登上政治家号之前把尽可能多的阿斯加德难民转移到逃生舱，现在大概也已经远离圣域二号到了相对安全的地方。他憎恶自己自愿接受将要发生在他身上的事，但是他们的人民需要生存。

“他们的人民。”尽管洛基是与他们完全不同的种族，但他一直视自己是他们中的一员。最具讽刺意味的是正是他这个怪物现在有能力拯救索尔和海姆达尔的性命。

萨诺斯仔细考虑了一会儿洛基的请求。他的意图从来不是把整个种族消灭。考虑到他们已经失去了自己的家园，对于这少数幸存下来的人，给他们个机会找地方安置下来也不是不可以。毕竟他消灭过更多的与之共享资源的种族。而拥有他自己血脉的继承人绝对是值得的，泰坦一族已经几乎算是绝迹了。一个结合了他自身力量和洛基的魔法的孩子毋庸置疑会成为一个非常有价值的接班人。

萨诺斯咧嘴笑了，充满危险意味的大笑。

“看来我们终于达成了共识，”他说着，伸出大手抚摸着洛基的身体，满怀期待地预想着他的种子在这具身体里成长。

“洛基？！”索尔大喊。他被乌木喉用魔法施加到他身上的厚重枷锁牢牢地锁在地上无法动弹。“不要这么做...!”

洛基回头看向他。

“我向你保证哥哥，太阳终会再次照耀我们。”他勉强笑了一下，回头对萨诺斯说：“那我们现在离开去你的飞船吧。”

“我觉得在这里完成我们的结合更有意思，”萨诺斯的话让洛基的心底升起一股寒意。“让我的孩子们观看他们的弟弟或是妹妹的孕育过程。而且你那崇高的牺牲不更应该被那些你竭力想要拯救的人们来见证吗？”

“我并不想这样。”洛基从紧咬的牙缝里挤出一句。但是萨诺斯决心已定。

泰坦巨人坐到通向一个平台的台阶上，就在不久之前那里曾是索尔的王座。他示意洛基过来。洛基强迫自己服从他的命令。当他从海姆达尔身边经过时，他听到他急促紊乱的喘息。洛基担心他快要不行了，无法在日后帮助索尔。

“把衣服脱光！”

洛基慢慢地脱下衣服，丢到旁边的地上。他听到索尔的啜泣声，那是因为索尔看见了洛基身上那道被诅咒者捅了对穿的巨大伤口。当时这伤口的严重程度连洛基自己都以为自己会就此死去。萨诺斯抚摸着他胸口上的这道伤疤，他很清楚这伤对弱小生物的致命程度。

“你算不上是一个很好的战士或者征服者，但是你以你自己的方式展现出了强韧的特质。我们的孩子将会是不容小觑的力量。小巫师，准备好你自己。”

洛基盯着萨诺斯变成了女性形态。他仅仅能变得稍微大一点来承受萨诺斯的长度，任何更多的都是幻象，于事无补。

萨诺斯啧啧出声，摇头表示不赞成。

“尽管你的女性形态一样美丽，但是我想要的就是你。”

洛基不解地眨了眨眼。

“我，我不是~”

“我们两个都知道你不必一定要在女性形态下才能受孕。看着我熟悉的你的样子会带给我更多快感，而不是这个全新的形态。”

如果他保持这个萨诺斯所熟悉的男性形态，而不是一个陌生的女性形态，会更容易受到萨诺斯的粗暴对待。

他犹豫了一下变回男性。改变成约顿肤色的念头一闪而过。即使没有索尔在旁边的观看，在现在这种情况下第一次变回去也是太困难了，他做不到。

萨诺斯拍了拍自己的膝头，洛基跨坐上去，接受了萨诺斯的抚摸和亲吻，同时还要努力忽略掉索尔试图挣脱束缚来救他发出的声音，以及他要阻止他们的喊叫声。

一根粗大的手指抵上他的入口。洛基默念着咒语让他自己更润滑，并且尽可能的放松肌肉以适应手指的不断刺入。埋在他身体里的手指太大令他感觉非常不舒服。他挣脱了萨诺斯的亲吻。

“为我打开吧，小家伙。”萨诺斯咆哮着试图插入第二根手指。

仅仅是这样已经让洛基疼的喘不过气来。他开始怀疑自己。他知道他可以承受巨大的尺寸并且怀孕。在假扮奥丁的那几年，他研究了很多关于约顿人的生理知识，因为萨诺斯给他的那个提议，为他生育继承人以换取他身边的位置，一直萦绕在他的脑海。他了解到甚至像他这样的霜巨人侏儒也可以和比自己大得多的巨人交配。他应该能承受住萨诺斯的。他必须做到。只有这样，索尔和海姆达尔以及其他人才有可能安全。

他用尽所有他能想到的咒语让自己变得更轻松一点，很快三根手指可以没有阻碍地进出他的身体，为更大家伙的进入做好了准备。

萨诺斯用另一只手解开裤子，释放出已经挺立的阴茎。洛基撇了一眼那深紫色的龟头迅速扭开头，瑟瑟发抖。

“来吧，摸一摸它。让你自己熟悉它 。”

洛基深吸一口气，伸出手去，皮肤很软，头部已经被前液打湿。萨诺斯的家伙令人难以置信的粗大，洛基觉得他两只手都圈不过来。

萨诺斯对于洛基轻柔地抚摸呻吟着表示满意，然后三根手指更用力地推入到洛基的身体里，以至于他差点从萨诺斯的大腿上掉下去。他不得不抓住萨诺斯来保持身体的平衡。

“阿斯加德人你准备好了吗？”

没有！

当然没有！

他永远也不可能准备好。

尽管内心的恐惧在不断攀升，他还是点了点头。

萨诺斯抽出手指，然后命令道：

“转过身去。”

洛基在萨诺斯的腿上挪动，后背靠着他的前胸跨坐在他的腿上。他闭紧双眼不去看四周的屠杀现场。不得不听着索尔呼唤他的声音已经让他很难过了。

萨诺斯突然抓住他的脖子，洛基挣扎着急促地喘着气，眼睛也不由自主地睁大。他抬手去抓萨诺斯的手想把他的大手从他的脖子上掰开，可他的力量和泰坦人相差悬殊，根本无法撼动他。萨诺斯抓着他的脖子把他提起来，对准自己的阴茎。他的另一只手，还戴着那个恐怖的手套，抓着洛基的一条腿，抬起来帮助打开他。

然后他慢慢地把洛基按下去，一点一点直到他的龟头强行进入洛基的身体。如果有足够的空气的话，洛基一定会痛得大叫。可是萨诺斯一直扼住他的脖子，血液无法向上流到他的头部，只能让他自己的阴茎充血，硬了起来。

当他完全勃起时，萨诺斯松开手笑着对他说：

“我觉得如果你不能像我一样享受我们的结合，那对我来说是一种耻辱。”他呵呵笑起来。他的分身埋在洛基的身体里没有进一步的动作，而洛基忙着咳嗽，喘着粗气，无法做出任何回应。

直到洛基缓过这口气，萨诺斯开始小心翼翼地往里推进直到一半的分身没入。

“你可真是令人惊叹呀，小神。我就知道你能做到的。“

他把洛基的腿抬得更高，以确保他们的观众能够清楚地看见他们连接的地方。

“摸摸你自己，洛基。我希望你能从中得到和我得到的一样多的乐趣。”他摩挲着洛基的后脑，“这样有利于受孕。”

洛基用手握住自己的分身，但是他的撸动也仅仅能让他保持坚挺，没有任何的快感能够抵消被如此令人难以置信的巨物贯穿所带来的痛楚。萨诺斯太大了，以至于他的肚皮都被顶得微微隆起。

萨诺斯抓着洛基的腿和脖子上下移动他。洛基用他尚能自由活动的脚踩在萨诺斯的腿上帮助移动，以分担加诸在他脖子上的重量。

萨诺斯附身凑上前，洛基尽力回头来接受他的亲吻。同时他继续撸着自己，甚至在自己的触摸中加进一些振动的魔法，无论什么，只要能让自己好过一些，别在索尔面前被搞得支离破碎。终于快感袭了上来，他在萨诺斯的嘴边呻吟，强迫自己达到高潮来取悦萨诺斯。

泰坦巨人开始增加抽插的速度和力道。洛基挣脱了萨诺斯的亲吻，急促地喘着气。萨诺斯开始越来越用力地操他。

“等等，停下...”

攥住他脖子的力道越来越大，他再一次忍无可忍挣扎着想要把萨诺斯的手掰开，好能够呼吸。萨诺斯掐着他的脖子比以前更紧，以至于洛基觉得他的脖子马上就要断了。他惶恐地望向索尔和海姆达尔，如果他这么着死在这里，他们可怎么办。

突然一阵痉挛击中他，在他意识到发生了什么之前，他的身体先一步做出了反应，他射精了。萨诺斯轻笑着慢慢松开他的脖子，让他得以好好喘口气。

“所以你确实得到了快感，”洛基的小穴因为高潮而收缩让萨诺斯舒服得呻吟出声。“继续，像刚刚那样收紧，我就快到了。”

洛基的身体已经在不知不觉中这样做了。这是他约顿血统的本能，在他达到高潮后贪婪地想要榨出对方的每一滴精液。萨诺斯突然换了种方式抓着洛基，从脖子换成他的腰。使得洛基像个破布娃娃一样靠在萨诺斯的身上，他抓着洛基上下移动，近乎暴虐地抽插。

伴随着一声深沉的呻吟，萨诺斯终于达到了高潮，他抓着洛基坚定地挺进，射在洛基的里面，填满他。洛基咬着嘴唇不让呜咽泄露出来。他能感觉到自己的身体在不停地挤压泰坦人的巨物，想要把他的射出来的东西尽可能的吸收。

他被固定在这个姿势很长时间，萨诺斯在恢复。 而他很疼，肚子也很胀。他的肚皮甚至比萨诺斯的巨物贯穿他时还要鼓胀。他想要挣脱束缚。他开始扭动挣扎，导致一些精液漏了出来。萨诺斯俯身亲着他布满淤青的脖子。

“放松，别挣扎了，小神。还是说你这么快就想再来一次？”

这话有效地令洛基停止了挣动，萨诺斯被取悦了，哈哈笑了起来。他在洛基的身体里又停了一会儿，才慢慢地把洛基提起来，然后放到地上。因为没有阻挡，他的种子从洛基的身体里涌了出来

洛基很想躺下，蜷缩起来。可是他的骄傲让他保持站立，脊背挺直，高昂着下巴，他没有去看泰坦巨人，黑曜五将，或是索尔，海姆达尔，以及眼前的杀戮现场。他的目光越过巨大的舷窗望向太空。

萨诺斯站起身整好衣服。对着黑曜五将命令道：

“孩子们，去地球把宝石拿来。洛基，你跟我来。”

他抬腿往自己的圣域二号走去，洛基一瘸一拐地跟在他旁边。他们走到索尔身边时停下脚步。索尔耗尽全力也无法挣脱束缚，颓然跪在那里。泪水顺着他左边脸颊落下。他抬手想要去够洛基。

“当我得到一个真正的继承人时，你和你的人民能够自由地选择任何地方安家落户。如果洛基不能完成我们之间的交易，你要知道我会把你们全部消灭，就像你和你们的世界本就早该被毁灭了那样。我想不需要我再提醒你不要试图挑起战争，这样对你的人民才最有利。

洛基一直垂着眼帘，不去看索尔。但是当萨诺斯命令他跟上时，他忍不住了，他必须再最后看一眼他的哥哥，只怕以后不会再有机会了。

洛基对很多事情感到后悔。他本应像对待以太那样把宇宙魔方也送走，或者把它留在阿斯加德毁于大爆炸，他本应该留在萨卡，在很久很久以前他本应该做个好孩子而不是总在制造混乱。

他深深地望进索尔的眼睛，他想告诉他一切，想要告诉他事情发展到这一步他有多后悔。当年他只想给索尔的加冕礼搞点小破坏，过后发生的这一切都不是他想要的结果。但是他什么也没说，默默地被萨诺斯带走了。

他的全部信念都放在索尔身上了。如果说什么人能够扭转败局，帮助他们幸存下来的人民，那就只有索尔了。绿巨人现在大概已经到达地球，给他的队友们发出了警报，但愿他们从之前洛基的入侵学到教训，并且在过去的几年做好迎接另一次攻击的准备。

洛基和萨诺斯离开时听见索尔呼唤他的声音从远处传来。索尔和海姆达尔是政治家号上仅余的幸存者。只要索尔还活着，这就足够了。


	2. 第二章 - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章好长，还是分开吧。

萨诺斯把洛基押送到一个仅比监狱牢房稍微好那么一点儿的房间。对于一个想要成为宇宙最强者的人来说，萨诺斯对奢华无感。整个圣域2号，就洛基所见，都是黑暗的，没有任何东西可以称得上舒服。这里很像他初次遇见泰坦巨人的贫瘠之地。实际上洛基很惊讶他的床上居然能有一张薄床垫，有床单和枕头。虽然那个平扁的枕头与他所习惯的松软的枕头相去甚远，令人沮丧，但至少是枕头。他本以为他的房间会更斯巴达风格，简陋坚硬。

床是这房间里的唯一一件家具，窄得仅容洛基躺下。但是足够高到萨诺斯站在床边可以到他大腿。因此床边有几蹬台阶供洛基可以爬上去。房间的一面墙是一扇从屋顶通到地面的大窗户，透过窗户可以看见报废了的政治家号。床边有道门，门后面是一个狭小的卫生间，里面只有一个马桶和一个淋浴喷头。即使是被关在阿斯加德的地牢，洛基也有母亲为他准备的书籍，足够多的衣服以及几件家具，让他的监禁生活好过一点。而这个黑暗的房间，或者是牢笼，只有床和窗外的景。这个小房间和阿斯加德的地牢差不多，都禁锢了他大部分的魔法。他只能运用一些简单的，像那些帮助他与巨大生物性交用的小魔法，却无法接触他的空间口袋。这意味着没有衣服，没有武器，没有书籍。没有任何东西能覆盖他的身体，帮助他逃跑或者能使他自娱自乐。他估计出不了一个月自己就会被无聊逼疯。

而最令人生疑的是为什么这个房间正好完美地适合囚禁他，就好像萨诺斯一早就知道洛基会为形势所迫，同意他的这个提议。  
***

萨诺斯频繁到访。他总是站在床边，一边操他一边掐着他的脖子用力把他按到床垫里。在他亲吻洛基的时候告诉他“无论多少次，只要需要他会一直操他”。每次完事，他都会用一个绝对称得上是可怕的东西塞住洛基的下体。这玩意和打造飞船的材质一样，黑色的金属制品。可是它钻进洛基身体里的方式让他觉得这东西仿佛是有生命的一样。洛基犯过一次错误，萨诺斯一离开他就把那个塞子拔了出来，但是萨诺斯的种子从他身体里倾泻而出，侵湿了床垫。他立刻后悔了。那之后他总是耐着性子先去淋浴，然后再把塞子拔出来。每次拔的时候都会遇到阻力，就好像那塞子不愿意出来。

这很快就被萨诺斯发现了。

他拿着那个该死的东西，摇着头失望地看着洛基。

“这个东西是为了我离开你之后能继续带给你快感，确保你保留着我所有的种子。”  
洛基对此嗤之以鼻

“我没觉得有快感。我不想要它。”

”你怎么还没怀孕？”

“就好像我能知道似的。”洛基咬牙切齿地说。

他的眼睛瞥向无限手套，现在那上面不仅有他送给收藏家的空间宝石（这里作者写错了，不过不影响下文），还有他最熟悉的心灵宝石，毕竟他自己曾经用过它。这么说来，尽管有浩克和复仇者们的抵抗，萨诺斯还是从地球拿到了一颗宝石。他尽量不去想这对索尔意味着什么。

“如果你的手下从地球带来一套验孕棒而不是宝石的话，也许我们现在已经知道了。”

萨诺斯盯着他看了好久没说话，然后命令他上床。洛基翻了个白眼，他现在已经很熟悉整个流程了。他爬上床，把腿悬在床边大大的打开，一边嘴里念着咒语来润滑自己。

萨诺斯狠狠地掐着他的脖子进入他。随着萨诺斯的耐心一点点流失，他们的交媾变得越来越粗暴原始。一两下的亲吻是唯一的迹象让洛基知道萨诺斯还知道他是在让对方受孕，而不是要毁了他，而实际上他觉得他的五脏六腑都快被萨诺斯操坏了。

洛基一直处于要昏厥的边缘，而萨诺斯从不会仁慈地让他真的昏过去。当洛基终于不情愿地勃起时，像往常那样，第一次萨诺斯没有强迫他先射。

萨诺斯在他的身上低吼，洛基感到自己被温热的种子灌满。他能觉察到自己的身体也想要达到顶点好能更轻松地接受它。可他实在没有多余的精力来释放自己，他太过忙于在萨诺斯的巨掌之下挣扎，提醒他别真的掐死他。

萨诺斯在他的身体里停留了很长时间，他看着身下的洛基喃喃地说：

”我终于明白了，洛基。你总是被权力吸引，总是想要操控权力。这就是为什么你在虚空里幸存下来之后来到我这的原因。这也是为什么你拒绝待在我身边，非要去自己统治地球的原因。即使被全宇宙最强大的人操也不能满足你。但是也许，有一样最厉害的东西能做到。”

洛基皱着眉，不太明白他什么意思。也许是因为他还掐着自己的脖子的原因。

萨诺斯抬起另一只手，洛基明白过来，瞪大了眼睛看着萨诺斯，仿佛不认识他一样。

萨诺斯慢慢地拔出自己的家伙，然后迅速把戴着无限手套的一根手指插了进去。洛基本能地紧紧吸住手套。手套冰凉粗糙，深深地探入他的身体，手掌托着他的屁股。萨诺斯松开他的脖子让他能缓口气。洛基发出餍足的叹息，想想吧，宇宙中最危险的武器作为性玩具被用在他的身上，该死的，他居然有了反应。

萨诺斯用手套操弄着他，小心避开手套上某些锋利的地方不要伤到他。洛基感觉自己的屁股随着手套一起上下律动着，渴望更多。他的一只手摸上自己的分身开始撸了起来，感受着手套带来的快感。

“你这个权力饥渴的小荡妇。”萨诺斯呵呵笑了起来，深深地吻住洛基。

洛基在他嘴边含混地呻吟着，然后第二根手指插了进来，萨诺斯旋转着他的手，大拇指抚摸着洛基的分身，这让神更加兴奋，更加肆意地呻吟。他的神智已经模糊，分不清是自己扭曲的本性对无限手套有了反应还是萨诺斯用心灵宝石作用到他身上。但这是在他们所有的交媾中第一次体验到真正的快感。

“Yes,yes…”当萨诺斯用手套操弄他时，他忍不住发出更多索求的呻吟。

他紧紧绞着手套终于高潮了。他的意识被这绝对的力量炸出一道白光。萨诺斯继续操着他，没有停下来也没放慢速度。当洛基神智恢复一些后他想挣脱萨诺斯的束缚。泰坦人笑了。

”再来一次，洛基。把我慷慨的给与尽可能的拿去吧。“

他深深地吻住洛基，而洛基急促地撸着自己，他无法抗拒高潮再次袭来的感觉。他的部分心神想要与之抗争，不觉得自己应该得到这种巨大的快乐。但是他的身体已经不受他控制了，他嘶喊着第二次高潮了。

萨诺斯停下动作，等着让他的情人从高潮的余韵中恢复。然后他说：

“洛基，这是你最后的机会。如果这次还没有结果，我这手套下一个接触的就是你哥哥的脖子。”

他把一根手指留在洛基的体内又过了一会儿，直到确认洛基的身体留住了所有他射进去的种子。这才抽出手指，堵上那个该死的塞子，塞子一下子钻了进去，那感觉让洛基不由得战栗。萨诺斯盯着满是体液和精液的手套看了一会儿。

“也许在我掐死他之前应该让他看看这个，”萨诺斯提出建议。

如果洛基还有一点力气的话，他肯定会对着萨诺斯比中指。但他已经筋疲力尽到像是被抽去筋骨一样瘫软在床上。萨诺斯给了他的小情人最后一个吻，然后离开了房间。


	3. 第二章 中

本次关键词：流产（临时的）  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

从那之后萨诺斯没再来过。他大概正忙于寻找其它的宝石。洛基不知道过了多少天或者多少个星期。从窗户望出去太空像是静止了。附近没有行星或者恒星能够帮助他来查看方位的移动，从而追踪时间的变化。

萨诺斯的手下给他送来食物和水，但是他们短暂的到访并不是固定时间的。洛基不确定一天送来一次食物还是三次。他们只稍作停留，不会和他交谈。倒不是说他们是多受欢迎的访客，只不过洛基太无聊，太焦躁不安了。他沮丧的发现他几乎要开始想念萨诺斯了。尽管他痛恨和惧怕泰坦人，但至少他们在一起时可以做些什么。

终于有迹象显示时间在流逝了，那就是洛基的肚子开始大了起来。起先他以为那不过是他的幻觉，但不久之后他开始能感觉到一小股生命的力量在他肚子里形成。

当下一次送饭的来时，他面对那个生物，脊背挺直，表情傲然地说：”去告诉你的主人我怀孕了。

那个生物点点头。没过多久，洛基的房间被重新布置了起来了。恶心的床垫和床单被换成更高级的。那个扁平的旧枕头也被换成大量五颜六色的松软枕头。食物也更好更丰富，甚至给了他一本书，那是萨诺斯的宣传册。不过洛基轻易就把它换成自己喜欢的书。

萨诺斯也再次造访，他小心翼翼地亲吻洛基，几乎称得上是崇敬地抚摸着神的身体。他坐在床边让洛基坐在他腿上，让洛基抚摸自己。

”这对我们的孩子有好处。“萨诺斯低沉的声音在洛基耳边隆隆穿过。泰坦人把他的全身抚摸和亲吻了遍，终于洛基在自己的撸动下又一次高潮了。

洛基在他们做这事的时候总是不断瞥向无限手套。他不得不提醒自己这不过是为了确认没有更多的宝石加在上面而不是因为他想念那玩意在他身体里的感觉。

一切按照计划在进行，他的肚子一天天大起来，这意味着索尔他们会很安全。但是命运女神总会给他的生活中设置障碍，对此他不会感到惊讶，因为她们总是喜欢这样做。

他一直都很无聊，而他总是在这种时候犯下最严重的错误。能做的事情极其有限，坐在床上，阅读或者盯着太空看。他的身体叫嚣着想要移动，四处溜达，或者训练什么的，任何事都好。

萨诺斯好长时间没有再来。洛基的焦虑已经远远超出了可控范围。他走到门边想要打开门。但像他做过很多次的那样，门根本不可能从里面打开。即使是萨诺斯在他房间里，也需要有人从外面打开门他才能出去。

他感觉自己已经到了崩溃边缘，满心期待也许今天他们忘了锁门。他需要出去，他要闷死在这里了，如果他们能让他出去，哪怕只是围着栈桥遛一圈也好。

洛基呼唤萨诺斯的手下，但是没人来。他们从不回应。他的绝望达到了顶点，第一次他召唤了他所能召唤的魔法，对着门轰了过去。他希望能把门炸开，却触发了防御机制。

巨大的冲击波击中了他，把他弹飞出去撞上床边的台阶，直接把他撞晕了过去。

他在剧痛中醒了过来，发现下半身都是血。他绝望地探险着身体里他所熟悉的那股生命力，但是什么都没找到。“不，不，不，”他抓着肚子，惊恐万状地喃喃自语。眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

他的身体非常疼，但是他已经顾不上了。失去了唯一能保索尔安全的东西让他几近疯狂。洛基觉得自己太愚蠢太自私了，总是在制造麻烦，即使他本意并非如此。

一定是有人听见了爆炸声。门被打开，洛基发现Proxima站在他面前，把屋里的景象看了个满眼。洛基双眼盈满泪水，他挣扎着站起来，拉住她。

“Proxima，求求你，别告诉他...”

她退了出去，然后门又关上。洛基奔过去用拳头砸着门，拼命呼喊。可是任凭他砸破了手，喊破了喉咙也没有回应。

“Proxima！！别告诉他！！”

他的腿一软，顺着门滑坐到地上。索尔有可能会死，这都是因为他该死的太愚蠢。他本应该想到这些的，本应该能更好的控制自己的，他就不该离开萨卡，或者当初他就不应该唆使索尔去约顿海姆。再者如果当年奥丁没有把他捡回去，让他这个被遗弃的婴儿等死，就像命运女神曾经安排的那样，那这一切都不会发生。

他就这样靠着门坐了很久。几个小时过去了，眼泪无声地滑落，他已经连哭泣的力气都没了，身体因为刚才的冲击而颤抖着。这时门被推开，连带着把他在粗糙的地面上推出去。

亡刃迈进屋发现了倚在门后一片血污里的洛基，他咬牙哼了一声。这就是值得为萨诺斯繁衍后代的生物吗？尽管亡刃绝对效忠他的主人，他还是觉得萨诺斯犯了个错误。洛基很弱，一直都很弱。亡刃和其他萨诺斯的手下从来不理解萨诺斯为什么对洛基这么感兴趣。

亡刃抓着洛基的脖子把他提起来，但是所谓的神根本没有力气用他沾满鲜血的双腿站起来。

“真是可悲。”他朝洛基啐了一口，然后喊来黑矮星。

黑矮星进来看见洛基以及房间里的情形，嘀咕了一声，抓起阿斯加德人，半拖半拽地带到萨诺斯的王庭。他们把洛基扔在通向萨诺斯宝座的台阶之下。

萨诺斯沉默地凝视了他一会儿，眼神冰冷，充满愤怒。洛基把视线移开。

他终于说道：“阿斯加德人，你一直在令我失望。我派你去取宇宙魔方，你辜负了我，我给你一整个世界去统治，你又辜负了我。我让你为我传宗接代，即使这样，你还是辜负了我。看来你对我真的没有用处了。”  
洛基抖得如筛糠一般，他无法反驳萨诺斯，因为他说的完全正确。但是他必须试着拯救现在这个局面。

“求求你，让我再试一次吧。”他恳求道，“我发誓这一次一定更小心。”

“你刚刚失去我的孩子，现在你要求我再让你怀一个？”萨诺斯咆哮到。洛基瑟瑟发抖。

他还想继续求萨诺斯，但是泰坦人命令他安静。

“你很清楚你的人民要为你的行为造成的后果付出代价。阿斯加德人曾经是多么强大的力量，不容小觑。多可惜呀，现在他们要灭绝了。我应该把你带到现场让你看着他们消失，然后再是你。你不再值得我花心思在你身上。你应该深知你是他们消亡的唯一罪魁祸首。

萨诺斯举起手准备打响指，洛基抬头看着他。无限手套上现在已经集齐了所有六颗宝石。这个信息让洛基在脑子里灵光一现，抢在萨诺斯打响手指前喊了出来。

“时间宝石！你有时间宝石，你可以用它把时间倒回去，让一切重置。求求你了。”洛基的所有骄傲早已崩溃瓦解，唯一剩下能做的就是像条狗一样拼命地祈求，这可是索尔和阿斯加德人最后的希望了。“只需往回调几个小时，这一切都不会发生，你的孩子会很安全。求求你，我保证，求求你了。。。”

“重置这件事，然后你从你犯的错误中什么教训也学不到？”萨诺斯在他的宝座上倾身向前：“让你一次又一次重复只因为每次我都可以用时间宝石为你的行为开脱？”

洛基哭着慌乱地环视四周寻求支持，但是萨诺斯的那几个手下看着他，或厌恶或冷漠。他深知这是有代价的，但是由他来主动提出实在是太痛苦了，可是他没有选择的余地。

“几条人命。”他小声说。

萨诺斯向后坐回椅子里，摸着下巴思考着洛基的报价。

“你愿意用无辜的阿斯加德人的生命来换取重置你的行为？”

洛基盯着萨诺斯点点头。几条人命总好过全部的。索尔会理解的，但愿，他必须。

“一半幸存的阿斯加德人。”

洛基摇头，他在心里快速计算了一下在萨诺斯登上政治家号之前有多少人被安全转移。他估计不超过二百人，即使这个数字也很牵强。

“十个人，不包括我哥哥。”

“和我的孩子比起来，这个代价远远不够。”萨诺斯冷笑道。“三分之一，五十个人。”  
“十分之一，”洛基继续讨价还价，一想到他们只有那么少的幸存者他的心情就无比沮丧。“你将得到15个灵魂，而且你的孩子也会好好的活着。”

“你居然还有胆跟我在这件事上争执，你知道我可以杀了他们所有人的。好吧，四十个人。”

“二十，不包括我哥哥。”

“你对他的忠诚可真令人钦佩啊。你宁可保他而不是无辜的人民。三十个，他可以活下去。这是我最后的出价。就这样，接受不接受？“

洛基咬着嘴唇直到咬破流血。他终于点头同意，定了三十个阿斯加德人的死刑，在他们躲过诸神黄昏和萨诺斯的袭击之后。这让他心痛不已。

”好，就这么定了。“萨诺斯说着，向下盯着洛基看了一会儿，然后问”你为什么要那么做？“

洛基羞愧地移开视线。

“我觉得无聊。”他声音嘶哑地承认到。“我烦躁不安，我想要出去。我没想到。。。”

泪水模糊了他的视线，他没看见随着时间的变化现实也跟着转变了。他只知道他站在他房间里的门边，叫喊着希望有人能来，拼命想出去。

突然他停顿了一下，眨眨眼，觉得自己好像站在悬崖边缘，有种似曾相识的感觉。脖子后面的头发唰的竖了起来，他往后退了一步。有什么事情发生了，巨大的，超自然的。

门突然打开，洛基发现萨诺斯就站在眼前，他吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。泰坦人用一种奇怪的眼神冷冷地盯着他看了片刻，然后伸手抚摸洛基的肚子，感受着他肚子里的孩子的形状。

他们就这样站在那里相当长时间，最后还是洛基打破了沉默。

“萨诺斯。。。？”

泰坦人看着他，没有把手移开。

“你做了一件不可原谅的事，洛基。记住，三十个阿斯加德人将因为你的行为造成的后果而被处死。”

听到泰坦人的话洛基感到窒息，他不能理解。命运女神在上，他到底在说什么。洛基什么都没做呀。他低头看向无限手套，当他看到那块绿色的宝石时，想要反驳的话被他吞了回去。他明白了，他刚才感觉到了。有事情发生。萨诺斯刚才重置了时间，撤销了什么。但是什么呢？他在这监牢中能做什么导致三十个无辜的生命要被处死？

“你自私的想要出去的行为杀死了我的孩子。”萨诺斯愤怒地吼道，洛基从没像这一刻这样惧怕他。

他把目光锁在手套上，避免与萨诺斯的接触。

“你很无聊，你自己在辩解中这样说。我把你带到这里不是让你当个被宠爱被骄纵的王后。这个机会很久以前被你拒绝了。你待在这里只是为我生孩子。而且你最好记清楚了，日后如果再需要我重置你犯的错误，你的人民就要付出代价，而下一次我也不会再和你讨价还价。”

洛基颤抖着急促地喘息着。

“你不是想出来解闷吗？来吧。”萨诺斯迈出房间，一边说着一边打开一个传送门。“我要你亲眼见证，这样下次你再无聊时会有事情可想。”

洛基抬头看着他，他很想摇头拒绝，乞求他别这么做，别强迫他去观看。但从萨诺斯的话里他知道这是他和萨诺斯谈判得来的结果。他被作为王子来养育，就应该有个王子的样子，应该承担一个王子应尽的责任。

从传送门出来洛基立即感受到新鲜的海洋气息，以及照在他裸露肌肤上温暖的阳光。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，放纵自己在面对残酷的现实之前享受一下这片刻的奢华。他睁开眼睛，望向挪威海岸阿斯加德人的安置地。这里离他和索尔最后遇到奥丁的地方不远。萨诺斯掐着洛基的脖子，防止他做傻事，但现在骗子根本不打算做任何事。

三十个生命的代价太大了。

阿斯加德人惊恐地望着他们。孩子们跑向他们的父母，家人和朋友都在寻找着彼此。洛基没看见索尔，稍微放下一点心。

“阿斯加德人，”萨诺斯喊道，“今天你们当中的一些人将会因为你们的亲王所犯的错误而死掉。”他们开始恳求他，一些人在乞求他的饶恕的同时另一些人举起他们手里的武器准备为人民而战。萨诺斯把洛基拽过来靠在他身边。

“看着他们。这是他们应得的。”

说罢，他打了响指，三十个男人和女人化成了灰。洛基看着这一切，目瞪口呆。

瓦尔基里从一个临时安置点冲了出来。可当她看见洛基和他的肚子时，她停下了脚步。当她返回政治家号上寻找幸存者时，索尔已经告诉了她洛基为了拯救阿斯加德人所做的选择，但当时她不相信洛基。可现在当她看见他赤裸着，满身伤痕，还大着肚子，被萨诺斯掐着脖子攥在手里，她明白她什么都做不了，她不能让人民冒险，而且她的力量不足以杀死萨诺斯。

她望向洛基的眼睛，他希望能把自己的悔恨传递给她。如果他能更好的控制自己，这些人就不会死。

“你们最好向你们的先祖祈祷，你们的亲王不会再犯同样的错误。”然后他带着洛基从传送门返回到他的飞船上。

他把洛基带回他的房间，把他放到床上。洛基流下眼泪，但仍在尽力维持着他的骄傲和隐忍，不去反抗萨诺斯，或者说些会更激怒他的话。

萨诺斯几乎是痴迷地摸着他的肚子。

“我的孩子，”他一边亲着洛基的肚皮一边说着，“还健康地活着。”

萨诺斯解开裤子，洛基慌忙念起咒语，不是为了减轻他自己的疼痛，而是为了确保萨诺斯操他时他的身体不会被撕裂。他活该得到疼痛。但是萨诺斯这次意外的温柔，小心翼翼怕伤到孩子。

他抓着洛基的肩膀操他，但没有插得很深。仅仅是头部能进去一两寸，小幅度的抽插。萨诺斯持续了很长很长时间，长得令人难以容忍。终于他射在了洛基身体里。

“虽说你不再需要享受我们之间的性行为，但是我想让你再享受一次，让它完完全全融入你的脑海。”

他抬起手套让洛基看着。洛基伪装的面具终于崩塌，他猛烈地摇头哭泣着。就在不久前才被用来杀死阿斯加德人的武器现在被插入他的身体。上一次他被深深吸引的绝对力量，被当作性爱玩具用在他身上的手套，现在只能让他更加深深自责。

“摸摸你自己，让你自己达到高潮。你要记住这一切。阿斯加德人。”

洛基强迫自己勃起，拼命撸着自己，但是他的身体这一次并不配合。这简直是酷刑。这本是他应得的报应，但现在萨诺斯提出更多要求，可他的脑子一片混乱，他实在做不到。突然萨诺斯舔了一下他的龟头，他忍不住呻吟出声。

萨诺斯继续不断地舔着他，同时小心地用手指操着他，不时按压他的前列腺。终于，终于他快来了，萨诺斯贴上来，吻着他说：

“为了我射吧，我的洛基。”

洛基夹紧手套到了快感的顶端。他大声的呻吟，萨诺斯不停地亲吻他。他用空闲的那只手摸着萨诺斯一边的脸颊。

萨诺斯和他待在一起过了很长时间，静静地抚摸洛基的肚子。

他最终开口说道：“我不想惩罚你，但你要开始考虑你所做事情的后果，不要总是那么冲动。你现在应该全心全意关注我们的孩子。”

洛基缓慢地眨了下眼睛，茫然地望着天花板。

‘我们的孩子’，是啊，这也是洛基的孩子。的确他应该把孩子放在首位，唯一的，最重要的。他自己的焦虑不安都可以过几个月再考虑。他从一开始就应该知道的，那样三十个阿斯加德人也不会死了。

萨诺斯给了他最后一吻，又亲了亲他的肚皮，然后才离开。洛基不知道对于他的离去他是不是感到欣慰，还是希望他能回来和他待在一起，这样他就不用独自面对自己的心魔。


	4. 第二章 下

萨诺斯设法更频繁地到访，虽然不如一开始他想让洛基尽快受孕那会儿勤，但也足够多，使神不至于太过无聊。他饶有兴趣地发现洛基对他的来访越来越心存感激，他也开始更主动让自己在他们的性事中得趣，甚至不需要萨诺斯来提醒他。看起来他终于明白了这是为了打破孤独无聊唯一能做的事，并且他开始学习如何充分利用这一点。

萨诺斯坐在床上，洛基蹲在他的大腿上，对准他那巨大的阴茎坐了下去。萨诺斯用一只手扶住他的胸部来支撑着他，但让他掌握着节奏。洛基坐下去，坐得尽可能的深，后背倚着萨诺斯发出一声呻吟。他一边扭动着屁股一边回头向萨诺斯索吻。泰坦巨人回应了他。

“我美丽的洛基。”萨诺斯上下抚摸着洛基的身体自言自语着。为了听上去不那么感情用事，他轻咬着洛基的脖子，在他耳边说：“我美丽的小荡妇，总是这么饥渴，想要我的大家伙。”

洛基一边骑着他一边点头：“是的，一直都是。”

“想到我要你待在我的身边做我的王后，你是不是一有机会就会跳上我的大腿当着所有人的面骑上我的阴茎？向他们所有人展示你属于哪里？”

”是的。“洛基哼着，用力绞紧泰坦人的性器，然后继续上下动了起来。与此同时快速地撸着他自己。”我要展示给所有人我是唯一值得的人，能为你生孩子。“

”孩子们。“萨诺斯轻轻咬了下洛基的肩膀，重复了一遍这句。”我敢打赌你在生完孩子之后会立刻准备好再次接受我，让我填满你。“

”填满我，我需要这个。“洛基喘息着。

萨诺斯继续在神的耳边嘟囔着粗鲁的情话，没过多久洛基达到了高潮。他发出愉悦的叫声，小穴紧紧夹住萨诺斯，使得泰坦人也和他一起到达。

他们平静下来又过了很长时间，洛基还坐在他的大家伙上不愿意从他身上下来。这和以前截然不同，以前他总是恨不得能马上离开他。萨诺斯抱着他，轻轻揉捏着他的脖子，不断地亲吻着他。

”起来吧，小家伙。“

洛基深吸一口气，就好像不相信这话能从他嘴里说出的话一样。

”我不想你走。“

萨诺斯停顿了一下，继续亲着洛基的脖子。

“哦？为什么？”

“我不想独自待着。”洛基在心里想： _ ‘心怀内疚的一个人待着。我受不了了，我不知道该做什么 _ 。’

“我想你。你离我太远了。每次我们的孩子踢我的时候我想你在我身边。”

“这是不是你的荷尔蒙在作祟？”

洛基轻笑了一下。

“也许吧。不过我还是希望你能多来几次。”

”你就这么想要我的家伙？“

”是呀。“洛基又夹了他一下。”不过我也想要你。“

”嗯，我知道了，我会考虑。现在起来吧，洛基。无论你多想让我继续留在你那贪婪的小洞里，你都不会得到第二次的。

洛基抬起身，然后俯身向前，双手扶着萨诺斯的膝盖趴下，这样萨诺斯能马上用塞子堵住他的小穴，精液不会流出来。萨诺斯没有把他放在床上或是地上，而是把他放在自己腿上，前后摇着他，使得那个塞子深深的钻进他的身体里。洛基呻吟着，他仍然痛恨那玩意，但是为了留住萨诺斯他只能忍耐。

萨诺斯笑着对他说：

“如果你能学着喜欢它，洛基，即使我不在这你也能让自己解闷。”

“如果你不在这里看着我，那我拿它玩还有什么意义呢？” 洛基撇了撇嘴。哈！他能感受到他的话对萨诺斯起了作用。

泰坦人呼吸急促，声音中充满欲望。

“继续像那样说，阿斯加德人。我要把你按在大殿的地板上被各种工具操，让所有人观看欣赏。”

“只要你开心。“洛基气喘吁吁，那个塞子在他身体里旋转扭动，终于就位，搞得他又硬了起来。

萨诺斯小心地把他抱起来放到床上。

“那现在就让我看看吧。”

洛基笑了，给了他终生难忘的表演，足以使萨诺斯忍不住再次操了他，并让他在极度的快感中昏了过去。 

******

对于洛基来说承受萨诺斯是容易处理的部分，而独处时最不好过。愧疚不断地侵蚀着他，他能听见阿斯加德人看着心爱的人化成灰时的喊叫声。无论是醒着还是在梦中，每一次只要他闭上眼睛就能看见他们流露出被背叛的表情。

而且他没办法去弥补他的过错，他什么都不能做，只能坐在床上盯着窗外。他撕掉了萨诺斯给他的书，因为那上面现在只有一行字，就是那天萨诺斯对他说的一句话：“ _ 三十个阿斯加德人将会因为你的行为而死去。” _

他试着和肚子里的婴儿说话，一边抚摸着肚子一边讲述他所有的想法和遗憾以及对未来的希望。宝宝偶尔会踢他一下作为回应，但也仅此而已没有更多。与世隔绝几乎让他发疯，但他拒绝离开床。他甚至不知道自己当初到底做了什么导致流产，但他想如果他就待在床上什么都不做，总不会再犯同样的错吧。

每次萨诺斯来和他发生性关系他都几乎算得上是非常开心。他任由萨诺斯接管他的思想和他的身体，成为他完美的小性奴，以此来暂时从他的心魔中挣脱出来，得到一点宝贵的缓刑时间。他的内疚早晚会杀死他，也许在婴儿出生之后，当他的人民都安全了的时候。但是现在他很高兴他的世界里只有萨诺斯。

***

随着洛基的肚子越来越大，性生活变得不切实际。他担心萨诺斯会减少来找他的次数。但是当泰坦人带着Hnefatafl棋来找他时着实惊讶到他。

这是他们第一次在飞船上相处时不涉及性，洛基有一点点吃惊，他已经太过习惯于他所扮演的角色以至于花了一点时间才想起来作为一个人的感受。

而事实证明萨诺斯在玩Hnefatafl棋方面和洛基几乎旗鼓相当，这样在随后的几周里他们花了很多时间在下棋上。时不时的洛基会为他口交，他也会为自己手淫一下。而萨诺斯似乎也很尊重洛基目前的状态，没有要求过多他做不到的事。

在孕期即将结束的时候，萨诺斯甚至带来了晚餐，如同阿斯加德的宴会一般的丰盛。并且他们就一些轻松的话题进行了愉快的交谈。这让洛基很享受。

***

分娩的过程很艰难，婴儿太大了。洛基把他的下半身变成女性，并且尽量变到最大，但依然是费了巨大的努力把婴儿推出来，几乎到了他觉得他不可能做到的程度。萨诺斯和黑曜五将陪在他身边，但也只有泰坦人给了他所需的鼓励来最后一搏，伴随着嘶哑的尖叫声，婴儿终于降生了。

他能听见婴儿的哭声，知道萨诺斯抱起了婴儿，有人剪短了脐带。但是他只顾着倒气没有多余的力气顾及其它。萨诺斯为他的儿子命名“赛恩”，他甚至问洛基是否要抱一下他的孩子，但是洛基选择在这一刻效仿奥丁幸福的昏了过去。

洛基醒来时是独自一人。他感觉像被掏空了一样，跌跌撞撞地爬下床走进淋浴间，在那里待了许久许久。水早就变得冰凉刺骨，但这对他来说没有影响，毕竟他是个霜巨人。他倒希望这能影响到他，他希望坐在那里被冻死。

他听见外面门开了，于是努力走出淋浴间看是谁来访。萨诺斯站在屋子里，看着手下把被血水浸透了的床垫换成新的。

洛基痛恨自己看见萨诺斯就心跳加速的感觉，他太习惯于只有他的陪伴，以至于变得如此迫切的依赖他。于是他把焦点转移到萨诺斯怀抱里的婴儿身上。洛基好奇地看向他。仅仅因为他痛恨孩子的爸爸，并不意味着他也会讨厌他自己的孩子。

萨诺斯对着他微笑，“洛基，你看上去好多了。准备好见塞恩了吗？”

洛基走上前，萨诺斯把孩子递给他。宝宝正睡得香甜。赛恩有着和萨诺斯一样的肤色，但是洛基能看出来日后他的身材会小一些。他的心渐渐温暖起来，脸上慢慢绽放出笑容。

“赛恩，”他跟他的儿子打招呼，“让我看看你。”

洛基让萨诺斯把他抱到新铺好的床上，倚着松软的枕头休息。他现在精疲力尽，什么都做不了。他抱着儿子轻声嘀咕着。萨诺斯站在旁边看着他们，也露出了微笑。

“他真是完美呀。”萨诺斯过了一会儿说。

“是的。“洛基同意。他用手指抚摸着宝宝的脸蛋。

”你已经完成了我们的交易，你的人民安全了。”听到萨诺斯这么说，洛基谨慎地摒住呼吸，他知道萨诺斯还有话要说。但是他没有继续说下去。

“那我现在自由了，可以去找他们了？”洛基于是问到，好让他继续说下去。

“赛恩会需要他的母亲。”

洛基的心瞬间冰凉。

“而且他也需要兄弟姐妹的陪伴。我想让你继续替我生育。”

洛基抬头目瞪口呆望着萨诺斯。

萨诺斯杀死宇宙中一半的生命，为了让人口不会再膨胀，而现在他要违背他自己所宣传的理念，想要制造更多他自己的孩子。而且听上去，他计划要许多许多。

“什么？”洛基伶俐的银舌头说不出话来。

萨诺斯伸出手抚摸着洛基的脸颊，就像洛基刚刚对婴儿做的那样，然后他的手一路向下抚过洛基赤裸的身体，来到他瘪下去的肚皮上。

“我想让你给我更多的孩子。”

洛基咬住舌头，现在大声说出自己的想法对他毫无益处。他在怀孕的后期对萨诺斯建立起的一点点感情直接被抛出窗外。

“我不想。”他简短又谨慎地说。“我已经给你一个孩子了。我们之间的交易完成了，我不想再被关在这间屋子里了。”

“你会有在飞船上行动的自由，你将作为我的伴侣，也许有一天你会成为我的王后，和我一起统治整个宇宙。”望着洛基依旧一脸难以置信的表情，萨诺斯的脸色变得不那么好看。“你的哥哥能给你什么？能和你跟我在一起得到的权利媲美吗？‘

“自由，”洛基在心里想着却没说出来。

“我...我得考虑考虑。”他笑着说，以此来安抚萨诺斯，让他平静下来。“这太突然了，让我有点措手不及。”

他紧紧抱住塞恩，再次低头看向宝宝。他本不应该对这个孩子有所依恋，但是随着时间一分一秒的流逝，感情就越来越难以割舍。

“你如果离开，就再也看不到赛恩了。”萨诺斯威胁到。

“我知道。”洛基叹了口气，俯身亲了宝宝一下。

这不应该这么难决定，这根本就不应该是一道选择题。

“我给你一天时间来决定。”萨诺斯说着，亲了亲洛基，然后出去了。

洛基怔怔地望着萨诺斯出去。赛恩还在他怀里，他低头看着这个包裹在柔软的毯子里的小家伙。这实在是太不公平了！在他刚对儿子有了亲密的感情时让他又怎么能做出唯一正确的选择，也就是离开他呢？

****

赛恩是最可爱的小宝贝，洛基实在太爱他了。有萨诺斯的属下进来给宝宝换尿布，又递给洛基一瓶奶让他喂宝宝，因为他自己无法给孩子哺乳。赛恩很开心，咯咯笑着。洛基无法忍受即将再也见不到他的念头。

当房间里再次只有他们俩时，洛基对着孩子嘀咕着：“嗨，宝贝。我的小宝贝。我爱你，全心全意的爱你。我希望你能永远记得。”

赛恩发出意义不明的咕咕声作为回应。洛基就当他的意思是也爱他。他们并排躺在床上，宝宝醒着的时候洛基就给他讲阿斯加德的故事，同时变几个简单的小魔术逗他开心。宝宝睡着了，他就搂着他。下人定时进来给宝宝换尿布，并且送饭给洛基，还有给宝宝准备的奶瓶。

可是也许，仅仅是也许，洛基有没有可能永远留在这里？看着赛恩长大，传授他魔法，看着他成为成熟的男人。但是这都是要以那些生命作为代价的。在杀死宇宙一半生命之后再给疯狂的泰坦人生孩子？即使是像洛基这样一个自私的骗子在良心上也无法承受，他已经背负了太多。

他把鼻子埋在赛恩的颈窝，闻着他的味道，努力想把这一切深深地刻印在记忆中，忍住不让自己哭出来。他已经精疲力尽，却不愿睡去，他要珍惜和儿子相处的每一分钟。

几小时后萨诺斯进来，走到他们跟前。他用手指梳理着洛基杂乱的头发，亲了亲他。

“我美丽的爱人和我们美丽的儿子。”他轻声说着，洛基努力控制自己不要颤抖。“你确定你不要和我还有赛恩待在一起吗？”

洛基紧紧抱着他的儿子，不愿意撒手。

“他需要你。”萨诺斯继续说着，“你是他的母亲，他需要你的陪伴。除了你还有谁能教他魔法？”

洛基试图不去听他说话，他发现他自己在犹豫。他吻着赛恩，呼吸着他的味道，让小宝宝的轻轻的笑声灌满他的耳朵。

洛基一直沉默着，萨诺斯忍不住问：“所以？”

“我想走。”洛基把脸埋在赛恩的颈窝叹息到。

萨诺斯满脸失望地望着他。他站了好一会儿，就好像洛基会突然改变心意。最终他叹了一口气。

“好吧，过来。”

洛基坐起身，让萨诺斯把他抱下床，他仍然紧紧地抱着赛恩，跟着萨诺斯出了房间。乌木喉正在外面等着他们。

“准备好了的话，就把赛恩交还过来吧。”萨诺斯示意洛基，而洛基难过得几乎无法呼吸。

就这样吧。他对萨诺斯的义务已经完成。他可以回去找他的哥哥，如果索尔还要他的话。或者对阿斯加德人的死太过愧疚的话，他也可以离开去宇宙任何其它地方。他可以尝试找到回去萨卡的路，去找高天尊。把自己灌醉，忘掉一切，就像瓦尔基里试图做过的那样。

赛恩咕咕着，吐着口水。洛基紧紧抱着他哭了起来。这本不应该发生。他本应只是生下一个孩子，然后离开或者死去，他没打算看那个孩子，和孩子亲近的。他对萨诺斯的痛恨如熊熊大火在心中燃烧，都是他令他身心如此受折磨。

“嘿，宝贝。”他的声音颤抖，他在尽着最大的努力不让自己哭出来，“我爱你。”他最后亲了一下他的儿子，然后把孩子递给乌木喉 。虽然不舍，他还是强迫自己退后。萨诺斯开了一个传送门，带着他穿过门。他们再次来到阿斯加德人的定居点。这一次武士们更迅速地武装好，戒备着，就好像他们有机会能打败无限手套一样。

洛基甚至毫不在意看到他们。他的心已经因为失去儿子而碎掉。萨诺斯捧着他的脸，让他抬头看着自己。

“我美丽的阿斯加德和约顿海姆的洛基，如果你日后改变心意，赛恩和我欢迎你回来找我们。”他说着，给了洛基深深一吻。

然后他退后离开，传送门关闭，留下洛基独自一人，孤独迷茫。

“洛基？”他听见远处有熟悉的声音。“洛基！！”

一双强壮的臂膀紧紧地拥抱住他，他终于忍不住哭了起来。他把脸埋在索尔的肩膀上嚎啕大哭，不在乎谁会听见或者看见。

“对不起，对不起！”他不停地重复着这句，仿佛这样索尔就能相信他。

索尔试图安抚他，拉他坐到地上。他解下斗篷把洛基赤裸的身体包裹住，然后再次搂住他，亲吻着他的脸。

“一切都会好起来的。”他保证到。

“我想我的儿子。”洛基哭着，紧紧抱着索尔。“我非常非常想他。我对发生的事非常抱歉，对死去的人非常抱歉。那绝不是我的本意。我也不想这样。”

他知道索尔也哭了，他那完美英俊的哥哥一直不断地向他保证事情会好起来的，一切都会解决好的。但是索尔从来不擅于说谎。海姆达尔把手放在他的肩膀上。

“现在阿斯加德人在这里很安全。这是最重要的。”他温柔地说。

洛基很想相信他们，但是强烈的罪恶感从里到外地啃噬着他。他只想回到儿子身边，假装宇宙的其余部分不存在。


	5. 第三章 （一）

再次穿上衣服的感觉有点奇怪。即使是他平时穿的休闲服装都让他的皮肤发痒，他已经有几次忍不住去挠他的胳膊。他的那些厚重的正式场合穿著的礼服要好些，能够阻止他去抓挠他的肌肤，而且这类服装更显尊贵。所以他总是穿着正式。当然从头到脚包裹严实好过浑身赤裸，自是不必说。

在新阿斯加德闲逛并没有让他更好过。阿斯加德人从他身边经过总会偷偷瞥向他的肚子，还以为他不知道。这让他一直都很沮丧，尤其是当索尔为他们辩解他们只是单纯好奇他的生理特征。这跟他们有什么关系！

虽然他对他们的无礼很生气，可同时他依然为三十个阿斯加德人的死深深地自责。随着时间流逝，负罪感有增无减，最后他跑到瓦尔基里家把自己灌醉。

她似乎在之前的某个时刻就已经改变了对他的看法，也许是那次看他大着肚子被萨诺斯带来时，不管怎样，她是个好伙伴，她从没提起以前的事，她太了解有人为什么要借酒浇愁了。

没过几天索尔的队友们来了，他们奉命来拘捕洛基。索尔当然拒不配合，而洛基插着手抱于胸前，倚着墙，摆出一副事不关己，洋洋得意看好戏的面孔。他也不是真的洋洋得意，只不过想把真实的自己掩藏在面具下，让他们觉得自己没变，依然是那个想要统治这个世界的洛基。这样似乎让他们更生气，而对洛基来说却是个额外的好处。

“我们不能让洛基这么着在地球上逍遥。“队长试图给索尔解释。

”他已经改变了，他不只一次拯救了我们的人民。洛基已经得到了救赎，这是我亲眼所见。他已经被宽恕了。“

“他救了你们自己人，可他给我们带来了战争。”黑寡妇提醒他。”纽约一战，成千上万的人死伤。”

“而且最令我沮丧的是，”斯塔克一边说一边绕过索尔凑近洛基，“萨诺斯打了响指，一半人就这么死了。好人死了，好的孩子...”他的声音因难过而颤抖，他想起了彼得.帕克。他停顿了一下平复心情，然后对着洛基嘲笑道：“可是你却活着。想像一下吧！”

洛基面无表情地瞪了他许久。俩人之间的气氛紧张到一触即发。没人敢说一句话，生怕托尼和洛基打起来。

“是啊。”洛基终于咬牙挤出一句话，“真好笑，怎么会这样呢？”

“就是，为什么呢？你们之间是不是有什么交易，一个超级坏蛋和另一个？”

“够了，斯塔克！”索尔想要打断他们，但是那俩人谁都没有要退出的意思。

“是啊，我们有我们的秘密俱乐部。每周五聚会。你要不要也来参加呢？死亡商人？”

托尼抬起胳膊，武器从盔甲里探了出来，但是索尔迅速抓住他。

“够了，斯塔克！”

洛基给斯塔克一个假笑，仿佛是说反正他有索尔护着，谁都不能奈何他。托尼非常想把那讨厌的笑容扇掉。他不再盯着洛基，转头看向索尔。

“我们都在那和萨诺斯战斗，冒着生命危险去拯救别人。但是我们输了。而你弟弟没在那里。也许，只是也许，他也许起到了什么作用，也许没有，但是我们不知道。我想这很说明问题。”

“洛基为此做出了巨大的牺牲，斯塔克。”尽管洛基向他投去警告的眼神，索尔还是继续说到：“如果没有洛基，海姆达尔和我根本不可能和你们一起战斗。洛基已经被赦免，就这样，不要再说了。”

“如果是巨大的牺牲的话，你不应该大夸特夸吗？怎么会想要保持沉默？”

索尔露出痛苦的表情，他在努力想怎么说才能不把真相说出来。洛基翻了个白眼。

“我做过什么，没做过什么现在都不重要了。正如你所说，萨诺斯赢了。也许你们更应该关注一下他仍然有能力做的事，而不是拿着你们的正义感只是针对我。”

托尼瞪着他，张嘴想要继续说。克林特迅速走过来揽住他的肩膀转回身，把他带走缓一缓。娜塔莎和他们交代了一会儿，转回身对索尔抱歉的笑了一下。

“请原谅他。他自从从泰坦星回来之后，行为举止有点...古怪，情绪飘忽不定。毕竟他被困在太空快一个月。”

这引起了洛基的兴趣。

“你们有一艘宇宙飞船？”他问。

“那关你什么事？“斯塔克嘲讽地说，令克林特不得不再次试图安抚他。

索尔看着洛基的神情，一点儿都不喜欢。

‘洛基，不要，我不会允许。。。”

“我有一些信息跟你交换飞船的。”

“哪方面的？”娜塔莎无视了索尔的阻拦问到。

”萨诺斯在哪里，以及手套现在的情况。“

“这信息对我们有什么用呢？”斯塔克嗤之以鼻。“没有飞船我们也不能飞去找他打仗。而且我们怎么知道这消息可靠，你又是从哪得来的内部消息呢？”

“当然是我们的秘密超级坏蛋俱乐部，”洛基一本正经地说。”他每次都来，他喜欢向我们炫耀他的手套。“

”我们没兴趣知道。“娜塔莎说。”海姆达尔可以为我们提供需要的内部消息。而且正向托尼说的，没有飞船我们不可能去找萨诺斯。“

”而且那飞船已经破损，没法正常运作。别打它主意，想要偷走它。“托尼语气不善。

“他不会！”索尔脱口而出为洛基辩解，然后又犹豫了。“我的意思是他也许会，但是他不会走。”他转头看向弟弟，“因为你会待在这，对吧。”

“永远困在这颗悲惨的星球上？”洛基做了个鬼脸，“这听上去可不像是个令人激动的好主意。”

“总强过--”索尔及时闭了嘴，难过的看着洛基，然后柔声说，”我需要你帮我管理新阿斯加德，你总是比我更适合管理后勤方面的工作。“

”这只是个小鱼村，不是一个完整的国度。就算是你也可以胜任。“

他叹口气，转身面对复仇者们。

”萨诺斯有无限宝石，他已经赢了。你们还希望与他战斗？你们期待什么样的结果？

“如果我们得到无限宝石，我们可以把之前的事撤消，把所有人带回来。“史蒂夫解释。

”你说得好像你们真的有机会实现似的。“

”如果不试的话怎么知道？“

洛基笑了。

”哦，相信我，你们不会有机会。“

”为什么这么说？“

洛基咧嘴笑了。”我不会免费和你们分享这个信息的。“

”洛基是对的。“索尔说，”这次他不会让我们任何人靠近的。“

萨诺斯会竭尽所能保护好自己不会犯这种错误，让别人把手套拿了去。

复仇者们奇怪地看着索尔，仿佛不认识他。

”你知道洛基所知道的，但是你却不告诉我们？“托尼指责他。

”正如我们说过的，这都不重要。萨诺斯会在意识到我们去找他的那一刻打响指，我们甚至都还没看见他的人。“

这里只有一个人能够接近疯狂泰坦，而索尔宁可把洛基锁在新阿斯加德的保险柜里，也不会让他回去，再次委身于萨诺斯。

复仇者们对索尔的表现很不满意，不仅是他对洛基的保护，还有他对萨诺斯的事只字不提。但是新阿斯加德已经被挪威授予独立主权，如果强行武力带走洛基会引起政治上的后果，更不用提会被雷神攻击。

***

几个月过去了。洛基时不时以避免被拘捕为理由离开新阿斯加德，在地球四处游荡。他总是会回家来，看看这个小国家的进展如何。不过主要还是和瓦尔基里一起喝酒。

凡人酿不出够劲的酒，但是瓦尔基里和她的酿酒团队知道怎么做。索尔总是对他的离开表示失望，可是他什么时候没有对他失望呢？

当然洛基会考虑制造一些小小的混乱：干扰一下米德加德的政客们，或者给复仇者们一些小惊喜，让他们忙得团团转。不过这些事对洛基来说已经不像以前那样有吸引力了。

他在等待。

托尼肯定能把宇宙飞船修好，他从不怀疑。许多让飞船运转的东西地球上没有，但是凡人天才能在兔子和星云的帮助下制造出来。星云是他保持低调的主要原因。他不愿意面对萨诺斯的养女，这让他想起萨诺斯对星云做过的事，以及他会怎样对待赛恩，他不敢想。

他甩了甩头来停下这念头，灌下手里剩余的酒，他需要转移注意力到其它事情上。他已经黑进复仇者联盟，斯塔克系统超级严密，那个天才甚至没有借助魔法的力量就做得如此厉害。

他坐在那里，身边全是空酒瓶。飞船已经修好。现在是时候离开了。他站起身，往索尔家走去。虽然现在很晚了，但是雷神应该还没睡。

索尔正坐在电视旁边看他在萨卡交的朋友们打游戏。他甚至都没回头。他知道只有一个人会在这么晚来他家找他而不敲门。  
“又要走了吗？”索尔喝了一口啤酒，然后问。

“是的，这次我恐怕要离开比较长时间。也许不会回来了。”

索尔转头瞪大眼睛看着他。石头人和米克对望了一眼，停下游戏离开屋子，留下他们单独相处。索尔慢慢站起来。

“你不会是要去找他吧？”索尔小声地问，生怕大一点声那就会变成现实。

“天呐，当然不是。我只是想离开这个星球。在不会被当作战争通缉犯的地方做我自己。”

但是也许，只是也许，他最终会回去找萨诺斯。

索尔似乎也知道他的这个想法。他慢慢地靠近洛基，好像动作快一点他就会瞬移逃走。他抓住他，很高兴抓住的是实实在在的洛基，不是一个幻像。他把他拉入怀抱，洛基由着他抱住自己。他甚至伸出手回抱了索尔。

“我阻止不了你，对吧？”

“我想你不会喜欢那样做带来的后果。”

“你是对的。”索尔把脸埋在洛基的颈窝，闻着他的味道，汲取着洛基带给他的一起。“最好像现在这样告别。你知道我们总是欢迎你回来的。我爱你，弟弟。”

“太多愁善感了。”洛基喃喃道，语气中并没有恶意。

索尔没有松开拥抱去看他，但他很清楚洛基在哭。当他特别激动时总是会哭。这让他多少感到欣慰，知道跟他告别对洛基来说很重要。于是他更紧的搂住弟弟。

“谢谢”

洛基拍了拍他的后背。

又过了一会儿，索尔松开他，一想到也许再也见不到他的兄弟时，他退后一步好好凝视弟弟的脸。然后像他总爱做的那样搂住洛基的后脖颈，拉近他，亲吻他满是泪水的脸。

洛基给了他一个伤感的微笑，然后转身离开索尔的家。他最后看了一眼新阿斯加德，然后瞬移消失了。

复仇者基地居然这么容易就能进入。说真的，怎么还没有人把飞船偷走。他甚至有点失望到现在都还没人发现他。

好吧，当然他现在是变成了队长的模样。但是，仍然太容易了。

飞船停在后院外面，看上去蓄势待发 - 那些傻瓜们还真准备去找萨诺斯干仗。复仇者们应该感谢他让他们免于一死。他仔细查看着飞船以确保飞船真的能胜任太空旅行，这时他听见有人来了。

“就待在那里别动，举起手！否则我打死你。”

洛基垂着手转身，看见兔子站在他面前，手里拿着一把巨大的激光枪对着他。

“你在说什么，是我呀。”

“我知道斯蒂夫跑得很快，可我刚和他在厨房分手，就出现在这里，连一滴汗都没流。举起手，让我看看你到底是谁！”

洛基慢慢举起手，同时变回自己的模样。

”哈！你是索尔的弟弟，被通缉的那个！这下我能到很好的奖赏了---”

火箭突然闭了嘴，因为洛基已经从他手里抢过激光枪，然后踢开他。他没用很大力气，他还不想杀小动物，制服他就好。他迅速把激光枪收进自己的空间口袋。当他坐进米兰诺号的驾驶舱，肾上腺素在他的血液里飙升流窜，他启动了飞船。

飞船从地面升起，伴随着洛基开心的大笑升上天空，驶向浩瀚的宇宙。


	6. 第三章 （二）

五年时光眨眼间过去。洛基去了许许多多有趣的地方，制造了无数的恶作剧，这让他感觉又找回了自己。就像他年轻时和索尔一起出任务，那时奥丁对他们没有过多要求，只要他们开心，别造成什么不可挽回的破坏即可。洛基热爱他现在所拥有的自由。

可是在他心底一直有个想法在不停地纠缠着他，那就是他想赛恩，渴望回到他的身边。这几年他颇为成功地忽略掉这个想法。可是现在这种感情越来越强烈。他想念他的儿子。

他看着自己在这个下等小酒吧里制造的混乱，一个橘色的大块头正和两个毛茸茸的生物因为一个洛基作了手脚的游戏大打出手。可他并没有因此像往常那样开心。他转着手里的酒，低头看着酒在杯子里打起漩涡，然后仰头干掉杯里的酒。这才离开酒吧，走向米兰诺。他的步伐缓慢又沉重，仿佛他的身体在抗拒着他即将要去做的事。

好吧，其实他自己都不能相信他真的决定要再去经历一遍在萨诺斯那里经历过的事。他坐进飞船，深吸一口气，颤抖着输入了一个方位。那是三年前他碰巧从一个萨诺斯的小喽啰那里得到的，他也不确定这个地点的准确性。

米兰诺升高，向着目的地飞去。

“还来得及放弃。”他不断这样告诉自己，可是他死死抓住椅子扶手，防止自己去按操作按钮。

他不确定会看到什么，但肯定不是一颗绿色的星球。他总是把萨诺斯和黑暗联系在一起，可是这颗星球明亮，生机盎然。当米兰诺着陆后，他继续在椅子上坐了一会儿，调整呼吸，他太紧张了，需要一点时间平复下来。没有人出现要他出去，以至于他有些怀疑自己是否找对了地方。

他谨慎地走出飞船。一阵轻风吹拂着他的头发，空气中充满了青草和鲜花的芬芳。这太不对劲儿了。圣域本是颗死星，以它命名的飞船有着相似的死亡气息。

“所以你决定加入我们了？”前方传来一个低沉的声音。他寻声望过去，一个高大的身影站在眼前。

萨诺斯走近他，衣着休闲，不过还戴着无限手套。洛基咽了口唾沫。

“我为儿子而来。”

“那这是不是意味着你接受了我的条件？”

洛基停顿了半刻，萨诺斯一步步靠近洛基，当洛基点头同意时，萨诺斯已经站到他跟前。

“我接受。”

萨诺斯咧开嘴笑了，“我很高兴。那现在你不再需要它了。”他抬起左手，打了个响指，把米兰诺变没。

洛基尽量不把他因此被困在这个星球的不安表现出来。

“你选的这个地方不错。”他说，“跟以前的地方不太一样。不那么死气沉沉。”

“我不可能在圣域养育我们的孩子。赛恩需要有地方能随心所欲的奔跑玩耍。

至少在这一点上他们观点一致。 

“我想见见他。”

“我觉得我们应该先确认我们之间的交易再说。”萨诺斯一边用手指抚摸着洛基的面颊一边坚持道。

洛基没有退缩。他笔直地站着不动，宛如雕像，眼睛直视萨诺斯。

“我想先见到他。”他要求着。

萨诺斯颇为不满的哼了一声，然后转身对着房子喊：

“赛恩！出来，上这里来！”

过了一会儿门才打开，一个小孩走了出来。洛基的心拧成一个，甚至忘了呼吸。男孩有着浅紫色皮肤，乌黑茂密的头发。他跑向他的父亲，抱住泰坦巨人的大腿，好奇地打量着新来的陌生人。

”赛恩，”萨诺斯抚弄着他的头发，温柔地说：“这是你的母亲，洛基。”

洛基的泪水湿了眼眶，他微笑着面对赛恩。他好想把他搂过来给他一个大大的拥抱，但是他忍住了，他想让男孩主动找他。男孩长大了，不再是小宝宝。一想到他错过了赛恩成长的这些年，洛基的心都要碎了。

他跪下来，让视线和男孩持平。

“嗨，赛恩。”他的嗓子终于能发出声音。

“嗨，洛基。”赛恩仍然搂着萨诺斯的腿，羞涩地回应了他。

“这是你妈妈，你应该喊他妈妈。”萨诺斯催促着他。

赛恩为喊错称呼而微微脸红了，他笑着又喊了声：“妈妈。”

洛基的眼泪再也忍不住掉了下来。

“去，给你妈妈一个拥抱。”萨诺斯鼓励他。

赛恩放开他的父亲，向着洛基走过来。孩子可能还有一点疑惑，但还是毫不犹豫地用胳膊圈住洛基。洛基闭上眼睛，紧紧地回抱着他。他终于又能抱着他的儿子了，就像一块块拼图终于严丝合缝拼在了一起。他就在他应该在的地方。他不应该离开的。他闻着儿子身上的味道，听着他开心的嘟囔着，只要闭着眼睛，这世间就只有他们两个。

最终他不得不面对现实。睁开眼睛，松开怀抱。赛恩又抱了他一会儿才松开手。

“我画了一条龙大战怪兽。”赛恩兴奋地告诉他。“你要看看吗？”

萨诺斯抢在洛基前面说话了。

“我们一会儿去。你母亲和我还有点事情要先完成。”

“好吧。”

赛恩笑了，然后跑进屋子里去继续画画。洛基没有动，目光追随着儿子。萨诺斯等到小孩进去以后说：

“我会在你身上放一个魔方削弱装置作为预防。直到我认为你这次会安心和我们在一起。”

洛基感觉到围绕他的能量场发生了变化，他仍然能使用绝大部分的魔法，和部分的空间口袋，但是他不能瞬移以及用魔法战斗。

“脱掉衣服。”

“就在这里？如果他---”

“不要让我重复第二遍。”

洛基站起身，一件一件脱掉衣服堆在脚边，直到脱得精光。

“哦，你还是像我记忆中那么美。”萨诺斯喃喃说道。他跪下来，以便更容易地抚摸他。

“吻我。”

洛基希望萨诺斯能直接上了他，这样对洛基来说倒比较容易回复到以前那样的生活。但是萨诺斯总喜欢玩弄一些心灵控制的游戏。他捧住萨诺斯的脸，嘴唇轻触他的唇。几个浅浅的亲吻之后，他用舌头舔舐着萨诺斯的唇。泰坦人把舌头伸进洛基的嘴里，深深地吻住他。他被吻得透不过气来，不得不呛咳出声。萨诺斯又吻了他几分钟才分开。

“躺平了，准备好你自己。”他一边嘟囔着一边解开裤子，抚摸着他自己的勃起。

洛基照他吩咐的做了，眼睛一直盯着萨诺斯，不敢看他腿间的巨物。他把腿大大的分开，萨诺斯把一根手指插了进去。真疼啊，距离上次做这种事已经过去太久了。他强迫自己放松。甚至有点感激萨诺斯肯花时间来打开他，而不是直接插进去。毕竟他能撕裂洛基，然后再轻而易举把他恢复原样，不过是一念之间的事。

第二根手指插了进来，洛基忍不住瑟缩了一下。他抱住膝盖抬起腿，尽量把腿分开，嘴里不停的念着咒语让自己更润滑。当第三根手指进来时，洛基痛苦地喘着粗气。萨诺斯停下手里的动作，俯身去亲洛基的脖子和前胸，仿佛这样就能让他更放松。

他不断地亲吻舔舐遍洛基的全身。洛基强迫自己打开更多，接纳第三根手指，他只想赶紧继续下去，完成这场性事。

“继续。”他艰难地说道。萨诺斯照做了。

他用手指为他做了很长时间的扩张准备。终于疼痛变得麻木起来。

“我准备好了。”洛基轻声说，然后屏住呼吸。

萨诺斯抽出手指，撸了几把自己，把洛基用魔法分泌出的体液抹到自己的阴茎上，然后对准了他的穴口。萨诺斯的龟头实在是太粗大了，洛基紧紧闭上眼睛，他是怎么做到接纳这个大家伙的呢？！萨诺斯不断往里推进，终于进去了。

“亲爱的你太紧了。我现在就能射出来。”

洛基痛苦得说不出话，只有嘶嘶的倒气声。

当萨诺斯克服了最初的反应，他开始动作起来，即使遇到阻力也不断的推进，直到完全的没入。然后他停下来低头看，惊叹于像洛基这样小的身体居然能把他的阴茎全部容纳。他的肚子被顶得微微隆起。萨诺斯忍不住开始抽插，同时观察着他的肚皮在每次动作下的起伏变化。

“你可真是为我而天造地设的，洛基。”他叹息着，开始更粗暴地动作。“我们会有很多很多漂亮的孩子。我会用孩子填满你，让你忘掉其它的一切。”

洛基咬住嘴唇不想听。萨诺斯更用力地操他，他快到了。

“摸摸你自己。我要你先来。”

洛基气喘吁吁地握住自己的分身，惊讶地发现他居然完全硬了。也许是他的身体太过习惯于过去和萨诺斯在一起时的感觉，所以现在自动又有了相同的反应。

“叫我的名字。”

“萨诺斯...”

萨诺斯低吼一声，再次加快速度。洛基也配合着他的速度，很快射了自己一身。萨诺斯又抽插了几下，然后深深地顶进去，把他填满。

萨诺斯停在他身体里过了很长时间，以至于洛基几乎要担心他是不是卡住了。萨诺斯充满爱意地不停地亲他舔他，而洛基只想赶紧把自己清理干净。当萨诺斯终于把自己的分身拔出去，他放松地叹息了一声，这才把腿放下。

一条湿毛巾递到眼前，他转头发现一个长得令人毛骨悚然的高个男人站在跟前。他到达这里时没发现有这么个人。被人看着做爱多少让他有些不安。但他还是接过毛巾一言不发地清理自己。萨诺斯也拿毛巾弄干净自己，然后把毛巾递回给那个男人。但是洛基用他的毛巾盖住自己。

“不用害羞，我的甜心。”萨诺斯一边穿好裤子一边笑着说。“这是Onyx，以后他来照顾你。”

“所以这次你不会把我关起来，而是给我派了个看守？”

“不要往心里去啦。”萨诺斯帮他站起来，亲了他一下。“把裤子穿上，其它的不用穿了。”

至少这次他不必全裸了。洛基瞥了一眼Onyx，把毛巾递还给他，然后把衣服穿上。赤脚踩在柔软的草上感觉很舒服，他忍不住用脚趾抠进泥土里去，不愿意去想其它的事情。他把他的衣服收进空间口袋，跟着萨诺斯向房子走去。Onyx紧紧跟在他们的身后。


	7. 第三章 （三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我低估了第三章的长度，分上中下的话，下部的字数太多了，改成一二三四五吧。

“欢迎回家。”萨诺斯开门把洛基让进屋里。

房间的布置比洛基想象中宇宙之主的家该有的样子简单得多，不过和当年的飞船比已经算是有了巨大的改观。萨诺斯把他引到赛恩的游戏室，男孩正坐在厚厚的地毯上画画。

“母亲！”他兴高采烈地招呼他，洛基的心跟着开心地怦怦跳。

“看看我花的什么！”

“是画，”在房间角落里的乌木喉纠正着孩子。“欢迎回来，阿斯加德人。”

洛基无视了他的存在，走向赛恩，挨着他坐下。他仔细看着那些画纸，心中颇为男孩骄傲。考虑到出自一个小孩子之手，这些画的细节可以说表现得相当不错。不像他和索尔在这个年纪画的东西那样，不过是一团毫无意义的乱七八糟。

“画得真好看。你很有天分呢。”

赛恩自豪地笑了。

“看着！”洛基用魔法把赛恩画在纸上的生物变成了全息图像。

它们仿佛是活的一样在房子里移动，赛恩瞪大了眼睛痴迷地看着他画出来的生物在移动，还能发出声音，并且彼此互动。

“这太神奇了！”他大叫着，伸出手去摸它们。

尽管他即感觉不到也抓不住它们，但是它们会围绕在他的手边，发出愉悦的声音。赛恩开心的大笑，转向萨诺斯。

“父亲，看呐！”

萨诺斯看着赛恩和洛基的互动也高兴得微笑起来。事情的发展如他所愿，这才是本来该有的样子。最终他和乌木喉离开游戏室，留下Onyx看着他们两个。

赛恩看着他的龙在和怪兽真正的打架，而不仅仅是在纸上。他问洛基：“你能教我怎么做这个吗？”

“当然可以。”洛基答应着。他渴望把从弗丽佳那里学来的知识传授给儿子。“我会教你关于魔法的一切知识。一开始会花很长时间和很多努力才行，你一定要非常有耐心才行。好吗？”  
赛恩点头。

“现在伸出一只手，手心朝上像这样。”

赛恩模仿着他的动作。洛基把自己的手盖在赛恩的手上，释放出一束能量。

“你感觉到了吗？”

“是的！”赛恩兴奋地点着头。

“现在我想让你自己试一试，去感觉你自己身体里同样的能量。一开始找到它会很难，不过一旦你找到了，你就知道那是什么了。不着急，慢慢来。”

他们安静地坐在一起得有几个小时了，塞恩一直在努力寻找着。洛基对于他的耐心惊叹不已。他自己过了这么长时间早就会感觉无比挫败了，好在弗丽佳对他一直有着无尽的耐心。

“我想...是在那里，我找到了！”

洛基露出大大的笑容。

“把你的精神集中在它上面，试着把它拽到你的手掌心来。”

赛恩眉头紧皱，非常努力的按着洛基的指导去做。这个过程很慢，因为他必须自己找到操控能量的办法，不过最终他做到了，把能量移动到他希望的地方。洛基能感到能量的火花在他自己的手心里。新鲜的四处乱撞的能量绽放出紫色的光芒，而洛基的能量则是绿色的。

“这太棒了，赛恩。我真为你骄傲，孩子。现在把你的能量再拽回你的身体里，要非常小心，放回你找到它的地方。”

这又花了很长时间，当赛恩完成后，抬头看向洛基。

“这就是你天生的魔法本源，”洛基解释道。“是能够运用魔法的能力。你这么快就能找到它非常棒，有一天你会变得非常强大。现在是不是觉得困了？”

赛恩点头，打了个哈欠。学习使用魔法非常耗费精力，但是他始终都没有抱怨过一次。

“那睡一会儿吧。告诉我你的卧室在哪。”

他抱着赛恩向他指的方向走去。赛恩的卧室宽敞舒适，屋里塞满了他希望孩子能有的所有东西。洛基把他放到床上，帮他脱了衣服，给他盖好被子，坐在他的旁边一直看着赛恩进入梦乡。

“萨诺斯需要你过去。”Onyx说。

“那他得等一等。”洛基一边抚摸着赛恩的小脸蛋一边小声说。

“这不是一个建议。”

洛基瞪了他一眼，不过还是跟着他出来去到餐厅。萨诺斯坐在那里，看见洛基来了，向他伸出手。洛基走过去坐到泰坦人的腿上。仆人上菜的时候，萨诺斯轻轻摸着他的脖子和胸口。而乌木喉和Onyx坐在房间的角落里看着他们。

“你教他魔法了？”

“是的，他似乎在这方面很有天赋。”

“那都是传自于你。”

他伸手抓了块肉开始吃起来。尽管洛基不觉得饿但也拿了肉来吃。他只想回到赛恩身边。他们一边吃一边闲聊着。洛基可以感觉到萨诺斯又硬了，正顶着他，他清楚吃完饭会有什么事发生。他试图拖延时间，但是当萨诺斯准备好之后，没有什么能阻止他。在等着仆人收拾桌子时，他把洛基拽过来按在他的裤裆部位，摩擦顶弄着他。

一切收拾停当，萨诺斯把洛基放到桌子上，让他仰面平躺在桌子上。他脱掉洛基的裤子，抓住他的大腿大大地分开。洛基还没来及喘口气萨诺斯就操了进来，一插到底。洛基忍不住痛呼出声，指甲掐进萨诺斯的胳膊。

萨诺斯低声嘟囔着：“得让你尽快再次怀孕。你不离开的话，赛恩现在大概已经有很多兄弟姐妹了。我们得抓紧时间做这件事。”

洛基只能忍受着，别的什么都做不了。这次萨诺斯没有坚持太久，很快就填满了他。他拔出还坚挺的阴茎贴着洛基的肚子和他自己的阴茎摩擦着。摩擦的感觉很好，洛基忍不住挺身配合。

“撸我的阴茎。”萨诺斯舒服地低吼，洛基伸手抓住他的。

他一边替萨诺斯撸着，一边配合揉着他自己的，这一刻他看上去就像个肆意放纵的荡妇，但他根本不在乎，他只差那么一点点就要到了。终于，高潮的快感冲刷着他的全身，他毫无顾忌地大声呻吟着，无视他们的听众。

“就是这样，”萨诺斯赞许地说。“亲爱的，为我高潮吧。”

萨诺斯不断地撸着他的阴茎，然后觉得有必要，又把阴茎插回洛基的体内，射了第二次。他停在里面一会儿等着俩人都平静下来。然后抬头望向等在房间角落里的人。

“乌木喉，把塞子拿来。”

洛基惊恐地望着乌木喉走近他们，递给萨诺斯一个洛基以前最恨的那种塞子。

“不！萨诺斯，不要。”

“要的。”萨诺斯坚持着。他从洛基的身体里退出来，把塞子塞了进去。

洛基呻吟起来，那个金属塞子仿佛是有生命似的，开始扭动着往他身体深处钻去。随着塞子不停地旋转移动，最终正好按压到他的前列腺，让他忍不住抬起屁股随着塞子的移动顶弄。

“我会随时以任何我想要的方式操你。而且你要一直带着这个塞子以确保我的种子始终在你身体里。这样你的身体除了接受别无选择。上次怀赛恩花了太长时间。我希望这次你能尽快怀上，清楚了吗？”

“我和他在一起的时候，不能带着这东西。”洛基摇着头。

那个塞子已经又逼他高潮了一次。他沮丧地抓着头发，那玩意还在他的身体里移动着。

“你得到的快感越多就越快能怀孕。”

“这就是我不同意在和儿子相处的时候也带着它的原因呀。”洛基咬牙切齿，为萨诺斯拒绝听他的而烦恼。“你让我这个样子怎么面对他！”

萨诺斯歪了歪头，就好像他从没想过这点。

“那过几个小时暂停好了。”

他从桌子上抱起洛基，来到卧室，把他放到床上。

“你先躺在这里自己享受一下吧。我过些时候再来找你。”他给了洛基深深一吻，然后转向Onyx。“看着他，要保证他一直到早晨都带着塞子。”

洛基瞪着那个生物，把被子拽过来盖在自己身上。

“你就一直站在那里盯着我看吗？都不会出于礼貌而转过身去吗？”

“我在这就是为了做这个的。”

“那可真棒！”洛基小声嘟囔了一句。

他又硬了，这个塞子比以前在飞船上用的那个要强势多了。他不再理睬Onyx，伸手开始抚摸自己，当他再次高潮时已经射不出什么了，这让他很难受。但是那东西依然没有停，继续动作着，索求更多。又经历了两次干性高潮，他终于昏了过去。

***  
如果萨诺斯回来找过他，那他一定趁着他睡着时又操过他。洛基一想到这就觉得难受，他不愿去细想。他的身体酸痛无比，从床上起来成了一件极其艰难的事，因为那个塞子还在他身体里不停扭动。最终他总算是站了起来，跌跌撞撞走进浴室。他先冲了下身体，然后把那个该死的塞子拔了出来。他看着这可怕的东西，感觉到萨诺斯留在他体内的精液流了出来。从技术层面讲这个东西不是有生命的，但它还在不停扭动，在寻找着热源。他厌恶地把它扔到一边然后开始仔细地清洗自己。

他擦干身子，回到卧室穿衣服。一条宽松的裤子放在床上已经为他备好了。他穿上以后才察觉到Onyx的存在。

“你一宿都站在那里吗？”

“是的，我不需要睡觉。”

洛基眯起眼睛。难道他是某种像星云一样的半机器人，也许机械的部分多于生物部分？他是不是把洛基的一举一动都录下来以便萨诺斯监视他？Onyx让他害怕，虽然不像乌木喉那么令人毛骨悚然，但是也足够讨厌不想他跟在他周围。他需要确保萨诺斯信任他，完完全全地相信他是为了赛恩才回来的，而且是心甘情愿为了他把自己奉献给萨诺斯。

他在房子里探索了一圈，最终在厨房找到赛恩，他正在吃早晨，有鸡蛋和花园里种植的蔬菜。赛恩看见洛基开心的笑了，跑过来给他一个大大的拥抱。

“母亲！”

洛基回抱了他。

“你还好吗？父亲说你得躺在床上休息，所以昨天晚上不能陪我吃晚饭。”

“是的，我很好，只是长途旅行之后有点累。”洛基撒了个谎。

赛恩拉着他走到早餐桌前坐下。仆人为洛基端上一份早餐。赛恩兴致勃勃地大口吃着他的早餐，而洛基挑挑拣拣，没什么胃口。

“你今天会教我更多魔法吗？”

“如果你想的话，我很愿意教你。”

赛恩开心地欢呼。洛基宠溺地看着他吃，盯着看他的一举一动，一颦一笑。这是他自己的儿子。

赛恩吃完后，他们俩一起走了出去。Onyx尾随在后，不过好在他没什么存在感，很容易被忽视。微风拂过开阔的原野，鸟儿在歌唱。不远处是青山绿水，风景如画。

“你想不想带我到周围的山上转转？”洛基渴望离开这栋房子，如果可以和赛恩在一起待几个小时就再好不过了。

小赛恩热切地点头，抓住洛基的手，领着他走上一条贯穿森林的小径。路的尽头有个观景平台，旁边是个小小的瀑布，特别幽静。从这里望出去，周围的景色尽收眼底。除去萨诺斯的宅邸，这里尽是郁郁葱葱的原始森林，令人叹为观止。

洛基坐到草地上，闭上眼睛，深呼吸了一下。赛恩挨着他也坐了下来，倚着他。洛基伸胳膊搂住儿子，亲着他的脑袋。他们就这样静静地坐了一会儿，直到赛恩躁动起来，吵着要学魔法。

“好吧。关于你的法术下一步需要了解的是怎么轻松地把魔法能量移动到你想要的地方。还记得你怎么把它移到你的手上，然后再放回去的吗？现在我们再来试一试，每只手至少做两遍。”

他们坐着联系了几个小时，直到赛恩精疲力尽。他躺回草地上，闭上眼睛。

“给我讲个故事吧。”

洛基挨着他躺下来，用手垫着头。

“当你还是小婴儿的时候，我给你讲过一个故事。讲的是阿斯加德的都城是如何被泡沫完全覆盖住的。一天你的索尔舅舅和我...”

他在讲这个故事的时候想起他和索尔的童年，脸上不禁浮现出一个哀伤的笑容。他们曾经是那么的无忧无虑。永恒之界自然会永远存在下去，又怎么会不存在呢？他讲到自己年少时的魔法如何错得离谱，城市被无边无沿的泡沫完全给覆盖了，然后索尔又是如何召唤了雷雨让一切变得更糟。讲到这他不禁笑了起来。

赛恩也被逗得咯咯笑。

“我喜欢索尔舅舅，我能见到他吗？”

萨诺斯大概会杀了索尔也不会让他接近赛恩的。不过洛基笑着对赛恩说：“如果诺恩允许的话。”

赛恩不明白诺恩是什么意思，洛基决定下一个故事再来解释。他讲完了泡沫灾难的故事，赛恩一直听到最后。他虽然很累，但是纠结着不肯睡。洛基答应他等他睡醒继续讲也不行，他坚持要现在就听完。当洛基说到最后一句“故事讲完了。”赛恩这才一头扎入梦乡。


	8. 第三章 （四）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：如果你觉得洛基和萨诺斯的性爱不现实，不要忘了他们不是人类，而且他们有无限宝石:)

没过多久洛基感觉到身边的能量场发生扰动。一个传送门打开，萨诺斯从里面走出来。洛基决定给他一个充满爱意的微笑。

“原来你们在这里。”萨诺斯悄声说着，生怕吵醒赛恩。

“跟我们一起待会儿？”洛基拍了拍身边的位置问到。

听到洛基的邀约，萨诺斯笑了，在他旁边躺了下来。洛基主动伸出手，摸到萨诺斯的手，拿起来放到自己的嘴边亲了一下。

“怎么了？”对于洛基的示爱，萨诺斯将信将疑。

“我很开心。”洛基笑得一脸灿烂。“我和儿子在这个美丽的地方，还有你...”他又亲了一下萨诺斯的手。“这本应是我该待的地方。我只是需要一点时间才真正想明白。我说我想和你建立一个家庭，我是认真的。”

“我真高兴听你这么说，亲爱的。”萨诺斯笑着，靠过来吻住他。

他们温柔地亲吻和爱抚对方，就像一对真正的恋人。气氛越来越热烈，当萨诺斯想要脱掉洛基的裤子时，洛基推开了他。

“现在不要，他在这呢。”

“所以？他睡着了。”

“你是认真的吗？让我把他抱回床上去。然后你可以拥有我。”看萨诺斯还在犹豫，他又补充了一句“我想让你用力操我，让我尖叫。”

“不想让他听见那可爱的声音吗？”萨诺斯嗤嗤笑，洛基没好气的说：

“也许对你来说可爱，对他可不是。”

“好吧。”

洛基抱起赛恩，萨诺斯开了个传送门，他们还有Onyx走了进去。然后之间来到赛恩的卧室。洛基花了点时间把他放到床上哄他睡觉，借口怕他醒过来。

又过了一会儿，再不能拖延了。他谨慎地吸口气，然后转向萨诺斯，朝他抛了个媚眼。

“现在我们去哪？”

萨诺斯咧开嘴笑了，快速地开了传送门直达房子另一头他们的卧室。到了那里之后，萨诺斯抱起洛基放到床上，扒下他的裤子，然后脱掉自己的衣服。但是他的无限手套始终戴在手上。他们并排躺在一起，互相亲昵地爱抚了一会儿。萨诺斯示意洛基抬起一条腿，然后他把戴着手套的一根手指插了进去。

被这蕴含无尽力量的东西操弄的感觉非同凡响。他尽力把负罪感和自我厌弃的感觉摒除在外，让自己迷失在这场追逐力量的旅程中。萨诺斯又加进一根手指，小心翼翼地操着他直到他达到高潮。

他的饥渴反应取悦了泰坦人。萨诺斯笑着亲吻他的脸让他平静下来。

“你可真是喜欢这个无限手套呀！也许我应该用它来堵住你，留住我的种子。让你这样坐在我的手上，无论我去哪都带着你，让所有人看着我的王后迷失在这个手套上。”

洛基看着他。

“你的王后？”

“对。我子女的母亲，我的心之所属。你不想要这个头衔吗？”

洛基静静地看了他一会儿，伸手去摸萨诺斯的脸，拉近他亲了上去。

洛基，宇宙之后。哪个头脑正常的人能想到这个？

萨诺斯抽出手指，把洛基翻过去背朝上，抬起他的屁股，胳膊背在身后被他抓在手里。他把分身推入洛基的身体，开始用力操他。

“你只要一怀上孩子我就授予你这个头衔。”他在洛基耳边喃喃说道。“整个宇宙将被踩在你的脚下。”

“Yes，yes，yes…!”洛基呻吟着，屁股往后迎合着萨诺斯一下又一下的顶入。

被萨诺斯的技巧很好，当他因为快感而尖叫时，并不完全是表演。泰坦人很快也跟着来了，当他从洛基身体里退出来Onyx把塞子递给他。

“不要，又是那东西。”洛基呻吟着把脸埋进枕头。萨诺斯还是执意把那东西牢牢地塞入他的身体。

洛基死死咬住嘴唇以防自己说出令萨诺斯不悦的话而使他收回刚才的承诺。在萨诺斯的命令下他下了床穿上裤子，跟着他来到餐厅。

洛基盯着他面前的盘子，没有一点食欲，尤其是一想到前一天晚上他在这张桌子上的表现。但不管怎样起码现在他是坐在自己的椅子上，而不是萨诺斯的大腿上。

“你在食物里放了什么？”他在心里纠结半天还是问了出来。

“是一种草药，可以提高性欲的药。”

“很好，至少你很坦率。”洛基小声嘟囔着，对着盘子里的食物挑挑拣拣。

萨诺斯叹了一声。

“都是为了让你怀孕，只要你怀上了这些就不会再有。”他重复了一遍。洛基迫不及待地想，只要他怀孕了，这些愚蠢的事就会停止。“好啦，现在把所有东西都吃掉。我听说你今天早晨没吃早饭。”

洛基瞥了一眼Onyx，“没人喜欢爱打小报告的人。”

萨诺斯被逗笑了，但并没有反驳。他们一边吃一边闲聊，洛基强迫自己咽下每一口食物直到盘子空了。这次他更明显感觉到身体的变化，春药起作用了。萨诺斯用充满欲火的眼神盯着他。他很清楚接下来会发生什么。

“至少我们回床上再作吧。”他这么建议，但是萨诺斯另有想法。

“跪趴到地上。”他命令到。洛基先脱掉裤子然后照着做了。

萨诺斯片刻都等不及。他拔出塞子，毫不犹豫地把自己的家伙插了进去，非常用力的操了起来。

洛基努力去忽视收拾桌子的仆人，永远待在房屋一角的乌木喉和Onyx。被他们看着他被萨诺斯这样对待，想不觉得羞耻很难。也许有人会觉得他在高天尊那里待了几个星期，早应该习惯了。

“父亲？”

洛基的心跳骤停，但他迅速反应过来为自己和萨诺斯加了一层他们都穿着衣服的幻象。萨诺斯也停下了动作。

“发生什么事了？”赛恩睡得迷迷糊糊，揉着眼睛问，“母亲？”

“我们在玩摔跤。”洛基急促地说。“快回你的游戏室吧，乌木喉会跟着你的。”

赛恩听话走了，洛基撤了幻象：

“这里这么多人就没有一个人能看住他，不让他进来这里吗？”他愤怒地咆哮。

萨诺斯一边继续挺进一边笑着说。

“已经象个王后一样说话了。他早晚总会有机会看到我们这样的，毕竟未来的千百年我们都要这样做爱。”

“那我坚持我们在上了锁的房间做爱，不会让我们的孩子们有机会看到。”

也许泰坦人对性爱和暴露身体的看法更随意，但是洛基决不允许他的孩子们再有机会看到这一幕。

“我们的孩子们，”萨诺斯重复着这句，仿佛洛基说了那么多他就听进去这一句。“许多许多孩子，成百上千个孩子。

他更加用力地操着洛基。射精之后用塞子堵住，然后把他翻过来仰面朝上。

“来，我的宝贝，”他一边喃喃说着一边在洛基的身上又亲又舔，“让我看看你怎么享受你自己。”

于是洛基又开始了一场表演，毕竟这是他最拿手的。

***

接下来的一周每天的日程都是一样的。洛基和赛恩会离开宅子走得远远的，然后开始训练，洛基继续讲赛恩想听的故事，讲邪恶的诺恩女神们，英勇的女武神，他和索尔的冒险，当然还有美丽又睿智的弗丽佳王后。

每天的其它时间都是在和萨诺斯无休止的做爱，基本上都是以他最后昏过去收场。他总是确保在有其他人在场的时候尽力展现他对萨诺斯的爱意，主动亲吻或者摩挲抚摸他。他总是积极地骑着萨诺斯的阴茎，因为快感大声呻吟着，而脑子里想的却是怎么从空间口袋里抽出激光枪，给萨诺斯来个爆头。

泰坦人依然随时随地要操他。但洛基命令仆人确保赛恩不会出现在现场，即使是最微小的机会都不能有。所有人都不敢违抗他的命令，因为只有他满意了，才会去迎合萨诺斯的奇奇怪怪的变态念头。

自从上次怀孕之后，萨诺斯倒是把某些建议一直记在了心里。洛基得到了验孕工具。可是随着每天的测试结果都是阴性，他的心情越来越烦躁。终于在第八天显示出不一样的结果。他不相信又测了一次。

从此和萨诺斯在一起的生活有了大幅改观。萨诺斯满足他一切的需求以确保他的舒适。虽然他们仍然做爱很多，但萨诺斯对他更小心更温柔，不会冒任何妨碍怀孕的风险。对洛基来说另一个好处是他可以有更多时间和赛恩在一起。也因为如此，有时候小赛恩要求一天上两次魔法课。

他的王后头衔被正式授予。萨诺斯命令把消息散播出去。洛基有时会想如果这消息传到中庭，索尔，海姆达尔和瓦尔基里 - 还有海拉，甚至是可恶的复仇者们 - 他们会怎么想。然后他想起这都无关紧要了，反正他也不打算与他们中任何一位再见面了。

***

又过了几个月，洛基的肚子越来越大。赛恩有时候会把手放在洛基的肚子上，只要一感觉到肚子里的宝宝在动，他就会惊喜地抬头看向洛基。

“我要等不及见到他或者她了！我们以后要一起去探险，就像你和索尔舅舅那样！”他这样说着。洛基就想当年他们小时候出去探险时弗丽佳是否曾经担心过他们。

赛恩每天都要花时间学习魔法，并且要进行成为武士所必须的训练。但是直到洛基的身形太过笨重，不便外出之前，他们都会找时间一起去附近的森林和大山里去探索。同时萨诺斯给予了洛基铺天盖地般浪漫的示爱，洛基也回应他相当的爱意。当他们一家坐在外面野餐，洛基几乎要忍不住笑出声，这整件事看起来太超现实了。萨诺斯，被称为疯狂泰坦人，总是被死亡和黑暗所围绕。可现在他却和他们过着这种温馨的家庭生活，这变化太戏剧性了。有时候洛基想他是不是真的疯了，这些不过是他脑子里的想象。

临产的时候，萨诺斯和Onyx陪伴在他左右帮助他。这一次几乎和生赛恩时一样艰难，但最终经过了不知道多少个小时的煎熬，他听到了孩子的哭声。洛基精疲力竭地躺倒，眼睛半睁半闭间看着萨诺斯抱起孩子，Onyx剪断脐带。

“是个女孩。”萨诺斯说着，把孩子递给洛基。“我想给孩子命名葛莫拉，以纪念我最喜欢的女儿。”

那个他为了得到心灵宝石而杀死的女儿。

“我想给她命名弗丽佳，随我母亲的名字。”洛基反对。

他们两个都很顽固，争执不休。最后他们决定折中给孩子取名亚兰德拉。萨诺斯盯着洛基和亚兰德拉看了一会儿，然后说出他的意图。

“我想马上让你再次怀孕。我一分钟都不想耽误。”

洛基痛苦地呻吟出声。

“我刚生完孩子呀。还很疼很累呢。”

“那我们快点做。”

尽管洛基强烈反对，Onyx还是抱走了亚兰德拉，然后萨诺斯爬到他身上。洛基不得不把自己变回原来的模样，萨诺斯几乎没有为他做什么准备就直接干了起来。

之后的两周萨诺斯有意尽可能多的和他做爱，不过这次至少洛基不用再受那个塞子的苦。他总是在应付完萨诺斯的需求之后清理干净自己，然后去享受陪伴孩子们的时光，直到下一次萨诺斯召唤他。

洛基竭尽所能来满足萨诺斯的需求。尽管他讨厌离开他的孩子们，但偶尔他也会主动去找萨诺斯，当着所有人的面骑着他的阴茎。他知道萨诺斯有多喜欢在众人面前以这种方式来炫耀他。

最终他为取悦萨诺斯所做的努力有了回报。Onyx被命令给洛基少许与孩子们独处的时间，不用再不停的监视他们。随着时间的推移，洛基高兴地发现Onyx不在的时候越来越多了。尽管萨诺斯喜欢在做爱时有观众在场，但当他们在卧室做时，还是会命令Onyx站在走廊，锁上门，只有他和洛基俩人在屋里。萨诺斯日渐放松警惕，尤其是当洛基第三次怀上孩子时。


	9. 第三章 五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于翻完了。

洛基脸朝下躺在床上，双腿大大的分开。萨诺斯在他身后，分开他的臀瓣，然后凑上前去。他用舌头迅速舔了一下洛基的小穴，惊得他差点跳起来，穴口缩紧想留住闯入的舌头。萨诺斯又戏弄地舔了一下，洛基一边呻吟着一边把屁股往后坐想要更多。

萨诺斯轻轻笑了，开始认真地舔舐洛基，缓慢地用力地从他的会阴，到小穴，然后一直舔到臀缝，弄得他湿漉漉的都是口水。  
“还要。”洛基恳求着，萨诺斯满足了他的愿望。

舌尖开始在穴口逗弄，几乎要探进去了，可又移开了。萨诺斯这么不停地挑逗着洛基，搞得他扭动着身体，因为欲求不满而抱怨着，除此之外也只能任由萨诺斯摆布。然后萨诺斯的舌头探了进去，越来越深。当他开始转动舌头时，洛基忍不住叫出来。肥厚湿润的舌头在他的身体里动作着，这感觉太爽了。他很想伸手去抚摸自己，但还是乖乖地把手放在身前。

萨诺斯拔出舌头，吐了口唾沫在洛基的穴口，抹匀后把舌头又伸进去了，开始专心致志地为洛基口交，这次他不再逗弄，而是节奏有力地抽插。搞得洛基欲仙欲死，仿佛要飘去瓦尔哈拉。这是他体验过的最美妙的被舔菊的经验，让他只能狂乱地攥紧身下的床单，一遍又一遍重复着萨诺斯的名字，仿佛那是什么魔咒，让他彻底迷失在萨诺斯带给他的性快感里。萨诺斯的舌头探进去很深，他的气息吹着洛基的皮肤，他的咯咯笑声让他浑身颤抖...伴随着一声高昂的喊叫声，洛基达到了高潮， 小穴用力绞紧那条柔软的舌头。尽管如此萨诺斯却没有停下来的意思，继续着之前的节奏，无情地顶弄，只在需要时才拔出来让更多唾液润滑一下舌头，然后再探进去继续。

洛基再一次高潮，他半推半就地肯求萨诺斯停下来。萨诺斯又舔了他几下才把舌头拔出来，然后亲着他的后背让他平静下来。

“那个...”洛基急促地喘息着，一时间忘了要说什么。重新组织了一下语言他说：”为什么你以前不对我这么做？从我遇见你的那一刻我就是你的了，任凭你摆布。”

萨诺斯笑了，又舔了一下他的小穴。

“如果我早知道只要这样就可以。”他喃喃说道，又舔了一下才直起身。

洛基又躺了一会儿，等到他的腿不再像面条一样软弱无力，这才下床站到地上。他站在萨诺斯面前，脸和泰坦人的裆部持平。他伸手去摸眼前这巨大的阴茎，在肥大的龟头上亲了一口。它实在太大了，不可能全部吃进嘴里，虽然他不能让他的爱人享受到他那最富有才华的舌头带来的全部享受，不过萨诺斯似乎对现在这样很满意。

他对着那巨物又亲又舔，不停地吮吸着，同时抚摸着那惊人的长度，用手描画着每一根鼓胀的血管。这让萨诺斯不得不付出努力来克制自己，保持静止不动。洛基的舌尖钻进尿道口，开始舔舐他的尿道内壁，当他拔出舌头，上面挂了一道长长的粘稠的前液。

他抬头盯着萨诺斯的眼睛开始了表演：舌头转着圈把那道粘液裹上，然后慢慢送入口中，咽了下去，嘴里还发出愉悦的哼哼声。萨诺斯忍不住低吼一声，用手把洛基的头按回到自己的阴茎上。洛基在他的马眼处又吸又舔，让他硬了起来，几乎控制不住自己。而洛基因为吮吸他的前液而发出的吸溜声，就好像他在享用什么无尚美味一样。

“操！现在跪趴到地上，马上！”

洛基摆好姿势，萨诺斯立刻插了进去，开始疯狂地操他，完全不顾及洛基有孕在身，一心只想射出来。当他终于把种子填满洛基的肚子后，从他身体里抽出来，翻身仰面躺倒在地板上。

洛基爬过来，抓住萨诺斯依然坚挺的阴茎，一边看着盯着他的脸，一边开始把他的阴茎舔干净。泰坦巨人舒服地微微闭着眼睛，哼哼着，随着洛基的动作向上顶弄着。

“早晚我会死在你身上。”萨诺斯喃喃自语着，将手套的一根手指插进洛基的身体用手套操弄着他。与此同时，洛基一下一下把从他阴茎里流出来的液体都舔了个干净。

洛基认真虔诚地为他的性器做着清洁，从柱身到硕大充满褶皱的阴囊。他一边在手套上操着自己，一边饥渴地抚摸着他的睾丸。  
“准备好第二轮了吗？”他又过了一小会儿问道。萨诺斯点头，抽出他的手指。

洛基起身，把萨诺斯的阴茎对准坐了下去，一直坐到底。

“就像王后坐在她的王座上。”萨诺斯充满情欲地低吼。

“是啊，你的阴茎就是我的王座。”洛基开始上下动了起来，“只属于我。”

“只属于你。”萨诺斯保证着。

他让洛基按照自己的速度骑了他几分钟，然后抓着他的腰上下移动着他，同时向上顶弄，用力操他。洛基像个性爱玩具被他肆意摆弄，偶尔发出一两声痛呼。

当萨诺斯再次高潮来临，他抓着洛基往下按，把他的整根阴茎完全吃进去。他放松地头往后仰去，在高潮的余韵中呻吟喘息着，只想永远停留在那温暖紧致的小穴中。

他们周围的空气里有一丝变化，即使有人集中注意力也几乎不会察觉到。此时萨诺斯精神涣散，从没有像现在这样毫无防备。就是此刻，机不可失。

没有时间犹豫。

洛基迅速从空间口袋掏出激光枪，对准他的脑袋就是一枪。他迷茫地盯着眼前的一片血污，仿佛在好奇这是真的发生了，还是仅仅是他的幻想。这时门开了，Onyx冲进来，洛基抬手又是一枪把他也打倒。

他的心快要跳出嗓子眼了。他屏住呼吸仔细听是不是还有人过来。一切寂静无声。他放下激光枪，开始想办法松开萨诺斯的手，好让自己脱身，萨诺斯的分身还在他的身体里。

他先用魔法清理干净自己，然后全力去从萨诺斯手上摘手套。即使有有限的魔法帮忙，摘手套依然很难，同时他还要不断地观察门口，担心在他马上就要成功的时候仆人们闯进来杀了他。

手套终于被摘下来了，他把自己的手伸了进去。首先集中意念在现实宝石上，让它移除加在自己身上的魔法削弱器，这样他就能取回他的全部的魔法能力。 

然后，他知道自己必须做什么。负罪感已经啃噬他的内心太久了。

他深吸一口气，先是许愿让手套缩小到合适他的手的大小。手套收缩附在他的手上，然后亮了起来。当手套的魔力试图吞噬他时，他忍不住痛呼出声。他用自己的魔法反击，强迫手套受他的控制。然后他打了响指。

他不知道他是否成功了，但他必须成功，他不可能再失败。即使残忍如诺恩女神们也不会让他失败的。他现在拥有无限宝石，是全宇宙最强大的存在。他不可能失败...

他的魔法不停地跟无限宝石缠斗着以保持对石头的控制。他想了下还有什么要做的，然后再次打了响指，希望把萨诺斯的爪牙和他的整个军队消除掉。

他喘着粗气，胳膊因为手套被烧灼着。他感到从未有过的精疲力尽。但是他必须去找他的孩子们。

洛基颤抖着双腿站了起来，为自己变出一身衣服，然后跌跌撞撞走出房门。塞恩和亚兰德拉都在他们的卧室。塞恩已经醒了坐在他的床上，大概是被响指引起的冲击波惊醒的。他迷茫地看着母亲手上挥舞着无限手套。

“母亲？”

“穿上衣服。把你喜欢的衣服和东西堆到地板上，我好收拾它们。”洛基气喘吁吁地说。“我们要去探险。”

塞恩的小脸开心地亮了起来，他立刻跳下床，去收拾他喜欢的玩具。

“就待在这间屋子里好吗？我去接亚兰德拉。”

洛基悄悄摸进育婴室，他不确定他的响指是否成功，乌木喉后者其他人是不是还在那里。宅子里似乎太安静了，但他依然不相信他成功了。他进到亚兰德拉的房间，先把女儿所需的东西都收拾好，然后抱起她，仔细用毯子裹好，抱在胸前。

然后他回到塞恩的房间，塞恩已经在地上堆了一大堆的衣服和玩具。男孩抬头满怀期望地看着他。洛基把塞恩的东西全部收进他的空间口袋。他想了片刻要去哪里。他的孩子们也是萨诺斯的孩子，估计他们在任何地方都不会安全，但他不可能再待在这个星球上了。

他想起索尔，知道他会至死都会保护他们的。他对塞恩勉强笑了笑。

“还记得你有多想见索尔舅舅吗？”

男孩兴奋得上窜下跳。洛基集中精神在新阿斯加德上，开启一道传送门。他领着塞恩的一只手，他们走了过去。

**

阿斯加德人并没有预料到那天会有什么异状发生。和平常的每一天一样，他们建造新的房屋，种植农作物，饲养动物，钓鱼，努力打造新生活。

当初因为洛基的过错被萨诺斯杀掉的三十个阿斯加德人突然活生生地出现，站在小镇的广场上，仿佛从来没有离开过一样。一切像被定格了一样，所有的阿斯加德人都停下动作，盯着他们就像看见鬼一样。然后突然爆发出震天的欢呼声，大家冲上去拥抱他们，欢迎他们回家，询问他们是怎么回来的。

索尔听到喧哗声跑出家门，难以置信地看着眼前本来是不可能发生的一幕。

“索尔！”

他扭回头看向石头人和米克，他俩刚才在看电视。

“他们说他们回来了！所有消失的人都回来了！”

索尔回屋亲自去看电视。正在直播的记者看上去和他一样的惊讶，站在那里脸上挂着大大的笑容，流着眼泪，在她身后的街道上挤满了重新团聚的人们。

海姆达尔进来找寻索尔，冲他点头笑道：“这一切发生在所有我能看见的领域。”

“他做到了。”索尔轻声说道。石头人和米克不解地看着他。索尔激动地大喊一声，抓住海姆达尔的手，高兴得跳了起来。“洛基他妈的做到了！”

他们四个出去问候归来的阿斯加德人，大家开心得跳起舞来。宇宙的其它地方也都在做着同样的事，庆祝人们的回归。

一个传送门在前面的山上出现。一些阿斯加德人跑去警戒，不相信会是什么友好的人或者什么出现，尤其是他们有过不好的经历。索尔，海姆达尔和瓦尔基里挤过人群站到传送门前，并告诉他们的人民放下武器。

索尔摒住呼吸，等待着。他心里最清楚谁会在下一刻出现，从现在起的任何一刻...快点...

终于一个高个子从门里走出来，身边跟着一个小孩，戴着无限手套的那只手还抱着一个。索尔愣愣地站在那里看着他们，过了一会儿大脑才重新反应过来。他几步走上前去，传送门在他们身后关闭了。

“洛基，”他想说话，却因为太激动哽咽地说不出来。

他紧走几步上前，把他弟弟拉近想要拥抱他，他没忘记洛基怀抱里的婴儿。

“欢迎回家，”他说。

洛基松开赛恩的手，回应索尔的拥抱。

“我真他妈的为你骄傲！”索尔放纵自己哭出来，他太开心了,他的弟弟回来了，不仅如此洛基还让宇宙上万亿的人起死回生。“成为英雄的感觉如何？”

洛基忍不住大笑起来。

“我希望自己不要太习惯这种感觉。”他说着，低头看向怀抱里的婴儿。“这是亚兰德拉。而这个小家伙是赛恩。他一直渴望见到你。”

索尔跪下来，笑着对正抱着洛基大腿的小孩说：

“你好，我是索尔。”

“索尔舅舅！”赛恩叫起来，松开洛基，奔向索尔。索尔紧紧搂住他。“我听过很多关于你的故事。”

“我希望那都是好的事情吧？”

“不总是。”赛恩咯咯地笑，索尔也笑了。

他站起身，就像世间所有的舅舅一样骄傲地抱着赛恩，和洛基一起往山下走去。海姆达尔和瓦尔基里笑着欢迎洛基和他的孩子们回家。阿斯加德人看见洛基手上的手套也立刻明白了是怎么回事。他们高呼着他的名字为他欢呼。

索尔领着他们回到几年前洛基曾经住过的房子。他一直有打理这房子，期待着有一天他的弟弟能回来。索尔把赛恩放下来让他随意在房子里跑来跑去的玩。瓦尔基里从洛基手里接过亚兰德拉放到床上。洛基抚摸着肚子看着这一切。

索尔并没有错过他这个动作。

“还有一个？”他小心翼翼地问。

洛基和瓦尔基里困惑地望向他，然后洛基意识到他在做什么。他低头看了一眼他微微隆起的肚子，露出苦涩的笑容。

“是的。我想大概有四个月了。”

索尔沉默地看着他的肚子，为着孩子们的父亲的身份以及洛基不得不忍受的一切而心碎。他泪流满面地抬起头，看着洛基，给了他一个大大的笑容。

“又一个小家伙加入我们的家庭。”他的声音颤抖，几乎哭出来。

他拉过洛基给他又一个拥抱，因为没有亚兰德拉，他抱得更紧。

“我要告诉他们这一切都是你做的。你做了我们所有人都做不到的事。谁敢说其它的，就是与我为敌。”

“虽然不想打断你们，但是这个无限手套怎么办？”瓦尔基里问道。

“无限手套怎么了？”洛基问她，戒心骤起。

“你打算留着它？”

“我应该把它扔掉吗？”

“你知道我什么意思。”

洛基低头看着手套。他能感觉到无限的力量在他身体里涌动。他充满了力量，他无所不能。他可以改变世界。

“我在想把母亲带回来。”他悄声承认，抬起手研究着几块宝石。

这是可能的。他应该这么做。不过是一念之间。

“洛基，”索尔警告他，“这和把消失的人带回来不一样。你不知道这会对她或对你有什么影响。”

“难道不值得试一下吗？”洛基抬头看着他，奇怪为什么他会不支持。

索尔应该和他一样渴望弗丽佳回来。

“你要考虑你的孩子们。如果事情没有按照你预想的发展，有不好的事在你身上发生怎么办？”

“什么时候强大的索尔开始害怕冒险了?”洛基嘲笑道。

“当我失去一切的时候。”

他们沉默地凝视彼此。过了一会儿，索尔把视线移低。

“你当然想做什么就做什么，不过我求你让她安息。”

洛基观察着他，脑子里把事情想了一遍。瓦尔基里也在研究他，大概在想他会不会成为一个威胁。他再次低头看向手套，然后开始慢慢脱下它。他用一个幻象掩盖受伤的胳膊，不让别人看见手套对他造成的伤害。

他把手套放进他的空间口袋，除了他自己谁也拿不到。瓦尔基里并不完全满意，她希望宝石被毁掉，而不是留在洛基手里，诱惑他，或者让别人拿到。

这时赛恩冲进屋子，兴奋地大声述说着，缓解了屋里的紧张气氛。

“母亲告诉我什么时候你和他一起去做任务。我也要去做任务！”

“好啊”索尔笑了，揉着他的头发。“那就是我们以后要做的。我们会做所有你喜欢的任务，就我们三个。不，四个，等亚兰德拉再大一些。”

“索尔，瓦尔基里，你们带赛恩出去转转好吗？”洛基建议道，同时不知从哪里拿出几样塞恩的玩具。“我需要休息一会儿。”

“要我们给你带点什么来吗？”索尔担心的问。“点心，或者茶？哦，我想起来了，你很喜欢旁边镇上咖啡店里的柠檬塔。”

“索尔，我只是怀孕，又不是瘫痪了。”洛基不改嘲讽的习惯脱口而出。然后他回头望着索尔。“不过，柠檬塔听上去很不错。”

“我们的第一个任务！”索尔对着赛恩说。“我们现在就去为你母亲寻找一种特殊的点心。”

他们三个走了以后，洛基挨着亚兰德拉躺下。他看着她，脑子里想着索尔的话。尽管有魔法保护，手套还是像强酸一样腐蚀灼烧着他的手臂。如果他想要做更多的事呢？不是逆转以前用手套做过的，而是真正的把某人从死亡中复活？这会把他置于危险中吗？他一边抚摸着肚子一边看着亚兰德拉安静地睡着。

大概要再等几年。手套存放在安全的地方。现在他的首要任务是照顾好孩子们。

也许有一天，他会把弗丽佳带回来。


End file.
